Summer Lust
by xforgottenxcrystalxdestinyx
Summary: Could one schoool trip and sharing a room with Sakura cause Syaoron to fall in love with his cherry blossom after leaving her 5 years ago. I had 62 reviews but my story got deleted.
1. Prologue

_Summer Lust - **Chapter 1**_

_**"nice to see you again"**_

_**What's up my peeplz. Dis iz my first EVER fanfic so I hope y'all will really like it.**_

_INTRODUCTION -_

**It was the first day of summer and the last day of school. Sakura and Tomoyo were at Sakura's house getting ready for school**.

I just can't wait for this school year to be over. Then we don't have to do anything except beaches,parties,cinema's and junk food for a whole month, it's going to be so awsome!" (**_if you have a better word for me to use than just 'awsome' pleez tell me_**).

"Yeah, and today you might just bump into an unexpected person". Tomoyo said with a sly grin on her face.

" And what is that supposed to mean little missy?" Sakura asked a little curious.

Oh nothing. Hurry up or we'll be late. AGAIN!" Tomoyo yelled.

**Sakura and Tomoyo raced down the stairs. Sakura kissed her father on the cheek and Touya earned himself a kick from Sakura because as usual he called her a little Kaijju(_that means monster in japanese_). Sakura skated slowly on her roller skates so that Tomoyo could keep up with her. Once they reached in school, their teacher Mrs Shin was announcing that there would be a new student joining the class soon.**

I think the new person is going to be a boy" Sakura said out of blue.

What makes you say that Sakura?" Tomoyo asked in a paniced tone.

" I don't know. I guess that it is just a weird vibe that i'm getting. Come on let's just go outside for some fresh air, it is summer afterall you know" Sakura said.

**It was a crisp cool air. The summer breeze was so sweet and refreshing to Sakura. Lately she had been distracted but she couldn't figure out why. She was enjoying the soft cherry blossom petals falling on her face that she didn't look where she was going and all of a sudden she bumped into someone. She didn't even realise that all of a sudden Tomoyo had dissappeared from behind her.**

I am so sorry, I didn't see you there" a person said.

**But Sakura didn't even answer him. She was staring into his intense Amber eyes she was so shocked that I'm almost sure she didn't even remember how to breath.**

" Syaoron,is that you?"

" Sakura I can't believe that it's actually you".

**They both just stood there with blushes creeping up on their faces. They both did not dare look at each other.**

**I think I will leave it there for you guys to wonder whats gonna happen next. Trust me when I say that things are definetly going to heat up. But in order for me to update I am going to need 1,000000 reviews. ha ha ha only joking. Because this is my first fanfiction I'll probaly just need 10 reviews for me to update again. WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS...**


	2. Nothing will happen between us

_Summer Lust - **Chapter 2**_

**_"Nothing will ever happen between us"_**

_**Thanx for all y'all reviews. Chapter 2 is up so enjoy...**_

_Chapter 2 -_

**Syaoron and Sakura walked back inside the school, both of them not daring to utter one word to each other. Once they had reached the classroom the teacher introduced that the new student was infact Syaoron.**

**_" _**Syaoron you are most welcome back to Tomoeda High after such a while. You may take your seat next to Sakura Kinomoto at the back of the class" the teacher said.

**_" _**Thank you" Syaoron replied.

**At the end of the day Tomoyo had to rush home because her mother had just gone into labour, so it was just Syaoron and Sakura walking home together.**

**_" _**Thanks for walking me home Syaoron. I really appreciate it" Sakura uttered nervously.

**_" _**My pleasure. You know Sakura, you really have changed, I mean your alot taller, your hair is longer and you have managed to keep your radiant figure" he said sweetly.

**Once Sakura had heard that she could hardly look into those sexy Amber orbs. She too had noticed that he had longer hair, dimples in each side of his cheeks, and he had strong muscles which every time Sakura even dared to look at made her go weak in the knees.**

**_"_** Syaoron...um can I ask you something?" Sakura said in a nervous tone.

**_" _**Sure".

**_  
" _**Do you remember what you said to me the last time we saw each other a few years ago?" she asked.

**Syaoron was now blushing madly but he answered her question even though he didnt want to.**

**_" _**Yeah. I told you that I love you. But don't worry I think that was just a crush. I'm over it now, and besides you didn't even feel the same way so it doesn't matter anymore because that is all in the past" Sakura could have sworn she saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes.

**_" _**Yeah in the past**_" _**was all she was able to say. The tears were just waiting to fall.

**Sakura felt so devastated. He finally came back and she fell in love straight away.**

**_Sakura P.O.V - _**What am I going to do. I finally love him but he doesn't love me. I need to speak to Tomoyo, I really need her advice.

**Oh poor Sakura I wonder whats gonna happen next... well I know whats gonna happen but for you to know I am gonna need at least 10 reviews. I got 12 reviews in 1 day that is unbelievable for me. So lets see if you guys can send me more than 12 this time and maybey I will send y'all 2 extra chapters. p.s if you have any ideas feel free to send it to me. See ya sooon!**


	3. I can't tell him how I feel

_Summer Lust - **Chapter 3**_

_**"I can't tell him how I feel"**_

**Chapter 3 is up so I hope you like it...**

_Chapter 3 - _

**Syaoron walked up to Sakura's gate, where they said their goodbyes. But Sakura quickly asked Syaoron a question.**

**"**Um Syaoron, do you want to come to the carnival with me tomorrow? Eriol will be there and so will Tomoyo. And I am pretty sure that Eriol would want to see you, afterall it has been 5 years".

" Sure, I would love to. Oh I almost forgot to tell you that Meiling is here too".

" So I guess that she will be coming too"? Sakura really didn't like Meiling, nor did Meiling like her. Meiling was too over-protective of Syaoron.

" I hope you don't mind Sakura"? He asked

**" **No, not at all. Well this is my house so I will probably phone you tonight okay?" Sakura said.

" Yeah I'll talk to you later" he said, and turned to go home

**When Sakura got inside the phone rang. Once she picked up Tomoyo was on the other line. Tomoyo had been on the phone with Sakura for around 15 mins, talking about her new baby sister called Lita.**

" So Sakura, did you like your present today"? Tomoyo asked with a hint of mischief in her voice.

" IT WAS YOU! You told Syaoron to come back didn't you"? Sakura shouted down the phone, practically making Tomoyo go deaf.

**" **I knew you would like it" Tomoyo said trying really hard to restrain herself from laughing.

**" **Yeah. Thanks for your help but it's just not going to work" Sakura said, sounding a little frustrated.

" What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked puzzled.

" What I mean is that Syaoron does not love me anymore. H e told me that it was just a silly crush and that I should just forget about the whole thing. The one chance I finally get to tell him how I feel, he say's that he does not feel a thing anymore".

" You can't be serious!"Now it was time for Tomoyo to yell.

" How can he just say that?" Tomoyo said in a slightly calmer tone

**" **Look Tomoyo I don't really care".

" Your lying. I can tell that your lying".

**The phone line was silent for a few seconds. Then all of a sudden Tomoyo could hear sniffs from Sakura.**

**"** Look babe. Don't cry. I'm sure that if you just give him time to settle in, he will remember those lost feelings ok?"

" Thanks Tomoyo. You always make me feel better".

" That's what I'm here for" Tomoyo said.

**Then sakura heard a beep come from her phone. Syaoron was on call waiting.**

**" **Tomoyo, I have to go. Someone is on the other line. OH I almost forgot to tell you that Meiling is here aswell".

" Oh great !" Tomoyo shouted sarcastically.

" See ya Sakura".

" Bye Tomoyo".

**Sakura quickly hung up and that enabled her and Syaoron to speak.**

" Hi Syaoron"...


	4. Long time no see Eriol

_Summer Lust -**Chapter 4**_

_**"The love boat"**_

_**I hope you like this chapter because I do...**_

_Chapter 4 -_

**The next day Sakura and Syaoron met up in the park. They then headed to the carnival where they met up with Tomoyo and Eriol. Oh and don't forget Meilin aswell.**

" Syaoron, my old friend. It's been so long" Eriol laughed.

" Eriol you look you better than you did 5 years ago" Syaoron said.

" So Syaoron, you and Sakura having a good time?" Tomoyo asked

**But before Syaoron could answer her, Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's arm and took her behind the cotton candy stand.**

" If Syaoron finds out that I still like him, I'll make sure that you will never see the light of day again. Do you understand me!" Sakura said in the most serious tone she could do.

**" **OK I get the message" Tomoyo sighed.

" OK you two. Let's go have some fun so stop your girly gossip".

" Who said that we were gossipping you freak!" Tomoyo shouted

**All Syaoron done was stick his tongue out at her. But then a stern voice from behind them spoke.**

" And where do you think you guys are going?" Meililng spat out.

**" **We are going to have some fun on that ride right over there" Syaoron said, sounding a little annoyed.

" Just chill Meililn. I'm pretty sure that Syaoron does not need a baby sitter. He's 17 for Kami sake". Tomoyo shouted.

**" **Yeah but that ride is only two peopleSo I guess that it's Tomoyo and Eriol, me and Syaoron". Meilin stated.

" But that leaves Sakura on her own". Syaoron said.

" Who cares!" Meilin shouted.

" I DO!" Syaoron shouted back.

" New plan. Me and Sakura, and Tomoyo and Eriol and you can go on your own!" Syaoron spat out, with venom lingering on his every word.

**" **Fine. But just remember the elders claimed that we must marry in 1 year - if you haven't found a bride by then".

" I would rather kiss Eriol than marry you"Syaoron laughed

**" **Hey you better not get any idea's" Eriol warned

" Don't worry Eriol, I think Syaoron is still debateting on making out with girls or boys" Sakura laughed.

**" **That's not funny " Eriol shouted.

" Yes it is " They all (except for Meilin) shouted in unision.


	5. Realisation on the love boat

_Summer Lust - **Chapter 5**_

_**'realisation on the love boat'**_

_**I love all of y'all who sent me reviews. You may notice that my chapters aren't really long and that is because I get bored writing long stories with no end and I am sure that you guys would get bored too. So I'm just gonna keep them short and sweet...**_

_Chapter 5 - _

**Everybody was having a great day. But there was the occasional arguments between Meilin and Syaoron, which really got on everbody's nerve's. They were walking around, looking for something else to do when all of a sudden and idea popped up into Eriol's head.**

" Syaoron, Sakura and Meilin. Why don't you guy's go ahead. I need to discuss something with Tomoyo" Eriol said quite quickly

" Ok but hurry up you two" Syaoron said whilst walking away with Sakura and Meilin.

" So babe. What did you want to tell me?"Tomoyo asked curiously

" Don't play games with me girl".

" Eriol, please tell me what are you talking about".

" I know" Eriol said with a smile on his face

**" **Know what,you Bastard!" Tomoyo yelled.

" I know that Sakura likes Syaoron".

" How did you know" Tomoyo said in shock

**" **Never mind how I know. The trick is how do we get them together?".

" I don't know" Tomoyo said with a sad expression on her face.

**" **Well I do that's why I called you over here".

" OK so what's the plan?" Tomoyo asked, eager to find out what her boyfriend had planned

**He leaned towards her ear and began to whisper. All of a sudden, Tomoyo's face began to break out in smiles.**

" Where are they?" Meilin yelled

**" **There they are. Coming towards us" Sakura said.

" Sorry. We took a bit longer than expected" Eriol said

**" **EEWW. Don't tell me that you two were making out for that long were you" Syaoron said

**" **Well what can I say. I love my little Eriol, don't I?" Tomoyo said while putting on a baby face.

" Yeah whatever" Meilin spat out

**Tomoyo P.O.V**

" Operation love match proceeding now".

**Normal P.O.V**

**Tomoyo went over to Syaoron and Sakura and proceeded with 'phase one'.**

" Hey Syaoron and Sakura, could you both shut your eye's for me please?"

" OK". Sakura and Syaron both said in unision.

**Tomoyo then led them onto something very wobbly. They both sat down and opened their eyes. Then only did they realise that they were on the love boat. They stood up to get off, but it was far too late because the boat was already entering the tunnel, so they both had to just sit there until the ride was over.**

**" **Um...Syaoron. I apologise if I am making you feel a little uncomfortable at the moment.I really don't mean to". Sakura said extremely nervous.

" Are you crazy. I thought that I was making you uncomfortable" Syaoron said a little nervous himself.

**There was a 3 minute silence between them until Syaoron decided to put his masculine arm around Sakura's slim waist.**

**" **Syaoron. You make me so safe. Please don't let go yet" Sakura said in a tiny whisper

**At that moment in time did Syaoron just realise that he fallen back in love with the girl that he had abandoned 5 years ago.**

**Syaoron P.O.V**

**" I knew I would fall in love with her again. I just didn't expect me to fall this quick. Sakura if you only know what you do to me at night. I can't sleep because your alway's on my mind. I can never get rid of your beautiful pools of Emerald eyes. Please don't reject me".**

**Normal P.O.V**

**" **Sakura. Is it possible for friends to be more than 'just' friends?" Syaoron asked, not wanting to get lost in her beatiful Emerald orbs.

**Sakura was so shocked by his question that all she could do was look into his Honey Amber eyes and melt by how handsome he was. They were just sitting there staring at each others eyes. Syaoron couldn't take it any more, her beauty was driving him insane. So he leant forward and tilted her head up to his face with his index finger. Sakura was blushing heavily now. Just as he was about to make contact with her cherry red lips, they were interrupted by a farmiliar voice.**

**" **Hey you two love birds. The ride is over. You can stop looking at each other like that now you know" Tomoyo said sounding happy with their current situation

**IS IT Just me or are things definetly heating up between those two. Well to find out what happens next please review...**


	6. The lost diary

_Summer Lust - **Chapter 6**_

_**'the lost diary'**_

_**Hey peepz dis is a really short chapter but a very sweet one, i can assure you.**_

_Chapter 6 -_

**A few days later Sakura was bored, so she decided to write in her secret diary.**

**Sakura P.O.V**

**" **_The way he looked into my eyes and touched my face was too desireable...I think I'm in love" _**Sakura wrote in her diary.**

**The next day Sakura went over to Syaorons house. Sakura felt a little hungry, so her and Syaoron went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Meilin took this as the perfect oppertunity to snoop around in Sakura's bag. She found a liitle blue book, and she was determined to see what was inside it.**

**" **Bye Syaoron and Meilin"Sakura shouted on her way out.

**Syaoron noticed that Meilin had a little blue book in her hand which surprisingly he had never seen before.**

**" **What is that in your hand Meilin"? Syaoron asked sounding a little frustrated.

**" **Why don't you read it and find out for yourself" Meilin said

" Hey is that Sakura's"?

" Yeah it looks like her diary" Meilin laughed

**But Syaoron was not impressed at all. He looked like he was going to explode with anger.**

**" **Hurry up and read it then Syaoron" Meilin earged.

" No way. That would mean invading her privacy. I would never do that" Syaoron shouted.

" Fine if you won't read it then I will read aloud so that you are forced to hear me" Meilin shouted.

**Like a flash, Syaoron quickly snatched the book away from her before she was even able to start the first word.**

**" **Hey why did you just do that. Give it back to me now!" Meilin hollared.

**Syaoron was so angry that he didn't even answer her. He stepped right outside, on his way to Sakura's house to return her diary. Once he got to her house he climbed up to her bedroom window. But he was shocked to hear what Sakura was saying. And as for Sakura, she didn't know that he was right behind her.**

**" **Syaoron, if only I had the courage how I feel. The courage to tell you that I love you".

**Syaoron was so stunned by what she had just said, that he lost his balance and fell straight to the ground. Sakura heard a thump and ran to the window, where she saw Syaoron on the floor.**

" Syaoron are you OK?" Sakura shouted.

" Yeah, but I think I have something that belongs to you" he said with a cute smile.

**Is it just me or is Meilin totally out of order. Syaoron is so sweet for not reading the diary, but he found out anyway. Sakura you and your big mouth. Now what is she gonna do. Well you have to review to find out...**


	7. Back to school

_Summer Lust - **Chapter 6**_

_**'back to school'**_

_**I think now the story is really beginning**_

_**thanx for all your reviews...**_

_Chapter 6 - _

**The month had just zoomed by so quickly and now they were back at school. The teacher had announced that they would be going on a social study class trip. The teacher began to assaign partners. And take 3 guesses who got partnered with who?**

**" **Well class, seeing as this is a social study trip the principal has forced me to make you more sociable with others in the class. The principal has told me that if we put girls with girls and boys with boys, you would not learn the meaning of the word 'social'. He has told me that he would like a male and female to share a room. I trust you are all responsible for your actions with what ever you may get up to. I trust that you are all mature enough to know right from wrong! Do I make myself clear?" The teacher asked in a stern manner.

**"** Yes Miss" The class answered back.

**But there was an evil grin on at least 98 percent of the guys faces.The teacher began to read out partners.**

**"** Eriol you will be with Tomoyo".

**"** Yes!" Eriol shouted. He then turned to Tomoyo who had a sly smile plastered all over her face.

**" **Saskie and Liorn" the teacher said

**" **Sakura and Lizako" the teacher said.

**" **Um Miss. Lizako has measles, so he's not here" a student in the back shouted

**" **Oh dear that isn't good" The teacher said in a worried tone

**" **Syaoron and Liza-Chan"the teacher called out

**" **Miss, Liza-Chan was suspended from the trip since last sermester because they found out she was pregnant for some 30 year old guy" another student from the back called out.

**"** EEWW. And you wanted me to share a room with that prostitute?" Syaoron yelled.

**" **Good heavens. Poor Liza, and she was such a well behaved student. Well I guess it's always the quiet ones you really have to observe. Well this isn't good at all, 2 students' aren't here. I guess I am forced to put Syaoron and Sakura together then" the teacher said.

" No way, you can't be serious. They are gonna sleep in the same bed. Am I the only one who is outraged by this arrangement?" Meilin screamed.

**" **Yes. There doesn't seem to be a problem is there?" the teacher asked curiously

**" **No. Everything is fine" Sakura and Syaoron both yelled at the same time, so they both began to blush a bit, embarassed at their little outburst.

**The bell rang and all the students left the classroom. Whilst walking down the hall they had very heated disscussion about the current situation.**

**" **Sakura, you don't mind about us sharing a bed together do you, because if you do I'll sleep on the floor or get Tomoyo to switch places with me" Syaoron said a little too fast.

**" **Don't you dare. I don't mind at all, infact it gives us some time to catch up where we left off 5 years ago, and you can tell me all the thing's you have done, all the places you have been and all the things that you have seen" Sakura said sweetly whilst still giving him a heart stopping smile.

**" **Don't even try and seduce Syaoron in any way while we are on this trip. Or you'll have to answer to me!" Meilin said sharply

**" **Meilin, get a grip. Me and Syaoron are just friends and nothing else" Sakura said in the most angered tone anyone had ever heard her say.

**" **Yeah. And even if they did do something, it is none of your's or my bussiness so stop being such a jealous old cow" Tomoyo shouted.

**" **Nothing is going to happen, right Sakura?" Syaoron spoke

**" **Exactly" Sakura stated. But she couldn't help but feel a little unhappy, neither could Syaoron aswell.

**AAAAAAAWWWWWW I am like soooo gonna cry in a minute. Wonder what's gonna happen next. Wait I know but, do you. Well all you have to do is review review review**

**LOVE YA'LL FOR NOW...**


	8. Melting in your arms

_Summer Lust_ - **Chapter 8**

_**'melting in your arms'**_

_**Hey peepulz. This chapter iz really sweeeeet so enjoy...**_

_Chapter 8 -_

**The next day the class boarded the coach at 3am in the morning. Syaoron asked Sakura if he could sit next to her and obviously she said yes. Eriol and Tomoyo were in the seats behind them and Meilin was in the seat in front of them with her partner Koshi.**

**" **Um...Syaoron I sort of tired, so you wouldn't mind if I rested on your lap would you" Sakura asked with the cuttest puppy face she could do.

**Syaoron, who thought her face was too adorable to say no to finally gave up and agreed for Sakura to lay down on his lap. He fixed himself so that Sakura sat on his lap and she rested her head on his shoulder as a baby would to it's mother. Syaoron began to blush at the way Sakura had positioned herself on top of him. Of course, Tomoyo had captured this all on video.**

**" **Awww, you know that you two make the perfect couple right?" Tomoyo asked Syaoron.

**Syaoron just laughed to himself whilst watching this perfect angel sleep on him. He too fell asleep afterwards. 3 hours later Tomoyo began to panic.**

**"** Syaoron, wake up quickly. If Miss sees the way Sakura is on top of you she is soo gonna freak!" Tomoyo quickly whispered.

**" **Oh shit! your right. Sakura wake up please...please Sakura wake up. The way you are laying on top of me looks like we just made love so wake up" Syaoron softly whispered into her ear. But while saying that, he really did wish that they had just made love.

**Just hearing that alone made Sakura jump up off of Syaoron's lap at top speed.**

**" **Oh sorry about that Syaoron. It's just that I was really comfortable with your arms around me" Sakura said whilst blushing like a strawberry

**Sakura was then shocked to feel Syaoron put his arm around her waist and slowly pull her closer to him. She was so close that she could feel his body heat incented with his strong coloigne. Their faces kept getting closer and closer, as for Syaoron, well he thought that he was going to pass out by her beautiful Cherry Blossom perfume. They were at breaking point when all of a sudden...**

**" **Hey the coach has stopped. You can get out of your flipping seats now you two" Meilin yelled.

**" **OK students grab your belongings and get off the coach" the teacher ordered!

**Once they came off the coach, Syaoron grabbed Meilins arm and took her round the corner where nobody could see.**

**" **I have just one thing to say to you, Meilin Kizako Li **_" _**Syaoron said while shouting her whole name.

**" **And what exactly is that Syaoron Ryu Li " Meilin also said whilst also shouting his whole name

**" **You have bloody great timing" He shouted whilst walking away**.(By her having bloody great timing he means that she chose the perfect time to interrupt his and Sakura's little moment back on the coach. If you still don't get it, look 16 lines back and then you'll understand what I mean. If you already understand then you don't need to read this little intermission).**


	9. Sleeping difficulties with you

_Summer Lust - **Chapter 9**_

_**'sleeping difficulties'**_

**Is it just me or is Meilin really starting to tick me off. In this chapter Meilin gets really angry. If you don't understand me then read on...**

_Chapter 9 -_

**They all walked into the hotel and waited for the teacher to assaign rooms.**

"OK, Meilin and Koshi, room 364" the teacher called out.

" Saskie and Liorn, room 365".

" Mikie and Latia, room 367".

" Eriol and Tomoyo, room 368".

" Sakura and Syaoron, room 369".

" And Masike and Jun-li, room 370. Did you all hear where your rooms are?" the teacher asked aloud.

" Yes Miss" the class replied

**They all walked up to the rooms where they were staying.**

" You better not try anything Kinomoto" Meilin shouted to Sakura before entering her room and closing the door behind her.

**They walked down the hall a little more, where they then said good night to Tomoyo and Eriol.**

" Hey Eriol, don't do anything I wouldn't do"Syaoron said whilst winking to Tomoyo, who was just giggling.

**They enterd the room to see cream curtains, the floor was made out of white marble and the Bed was a huge kingsize one with Lavendar and white sheets.**

" I'm gonna go and change in the bathroom" Sakura said in a hurry and rushed into the bathroom.

**Once she came out she was wearing a Lilac silky night dress with speggehetti straps, that only reached down half way on her thigh. So you could say that Syaoron was getting a pretty good view of her thin, smooth and althletic legs. Syaoron almost fainted at what she was going to actually sleep in.**

_**Syaoron P.O.V**_

_**There is no way in hell she expects me to sleep next to her looking like a godess. I don't know if I am gonna be able to sleep next to her like that without feeling the earge to rip that bloody night gown off of her. Damn she is soo sexy.**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

**Once Sakura came out the bathroom and saw what Syaoron was wearing she nearly forgot how to walk. He was wearing nothing but boxers. So his tight and firm abs were just arousing Sakura. She never knew that Syaoron actually excercised that much.**

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

_**Oh crap! Look at him. He has the body of a flipping god for Kami sake. His muscles are just so. Oh god, I can't think straight. His body is just too irresistable. Syaoron, I can't sleep next to you when your looking so fine. Oh christ, I think I'm gonna pass out.**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

**Syaoron had made up his mind. If he slept next to Sakura looking like that, he would probably rape her, so he done the next best thing. (_Incase your worried, he would never rape her in a million years. It is just an expression for you lot to know how beautiful he thinks she is so don't worry)._**

" Um Sakura, you take the bed. I'm just gonna grab a few sheets and stay over here on the floor"Syaoron said in a rush

" But Syaoron". Sakura began to speak but then she stopped because he looked a little frustrated. **(Must be Sakura's body that's making him like that, wouldn't you agree?).**

" But what?" Syaoron said in a more stern tone.

" Nothing" Sakura said, feeling like a black hole was just made in her heart.

**So Syaoron slept on the floor and Sakura stayed on the bed. But before he fell asleep Syaoron could have sworn he heard sniffles from Sakura, which sounded like she was crying. But he just thought that it was his imagination and fell asleep. The next morning Syaoron felt a warm heat on top of him. Then he realised that it was Sakura's head, resting on his chest with her arms slightly over his shoulder. Her lips were so close to his that he began to blush. Then guess who walked straight in...**

" What the hell is going on?" Meilin screamed

**Then Tomoyo ran in, panicing like a maniac thinking that something was wrong after hearing Meilin shrieking.**

" What's wrong. Sakura are you alright"...**Tomoyo began to say but then saw Syaoron and Sakura's position. Then she began to smile as wide as the moon. Poor Sakura was still asleep.**

" OH, look at you two. You do know that if it wasn't us who walked in here. The person who did would have got a different impression if they saw you" Tomoyo said while winking at Syaoron which made him blush at the thought of him and Sakura...well doing 'you know what'(**_I'm sure your all smart enough to know what I'm talking about)._**

"Why the hell are you both on the floor?" Meilin shouted

**Syaoron, who had said nothing since Meilin walked in, finally snapped back to reality.**

" GET OUT...BOTH OF YOU!" Syaoron snapped.

**Tomoyo walked out laughing but Meilin had to be dragged out kicking and screaming by Eriol.**

" Hey Tomoyo. When Sakura wakes up I'll tell her to meet you in the lobby OK?" Syaoron said.

" Yeah and tell her to hurry up OK Syaoron?" Tomoyo said before entering her room and closing the door.

**Syaoron went over to his sleeping beauty and picked up her sexy body bridal style. He put her on the bed and went to take a shower. A few minutes later Sakura woke up and heard the shower running. Then immediantly she heard it stop and out came Syaoron. His hair was perfectly framed to his face because it was soo wet. He had a towel around his waist , which enabled Sakura to see all of his manly muscles from his head to his waist. Sakura began to blush slightly at the thought of him caressing her body.**

" I see that your awake. Man, Sakura you'll be able to sleep through a stampede, wouldn't you" Syaoron said while laughing

" And what is that exactly suppose to mean?" Sakura said a little confused.

" You really mean to tell me that you just didn't hear Meilin's screaming?" Syaoron said astonished that Sakura really didn't hear Meilin.

" Of course I didn't hear her you retard beacuse I was still asleep" Sakura retorted.

**There was a few moments of silence until Sakura spoke.**

" How did I get back on the bed Syaoron?" Sakura asked.

" The better question is how did you get off it" Syaoron said with a smile.

" I was scared up on that big bed on my own, so I came next to you. Now how did I get back up her Syaoron?" Sakura asked impatiently.

" Well let's see...Oh yeah I picked you up" Syaoron said sarcastically

" Oh you think your soo funny you idiot" Sakura said

**There was silence yet again, but this time Syaoron spoke.**

" Oh Tomoyo said to meet her in the lobby in half an hour" Syaoron said softly, knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

" What... Half an hour ago. And you only decide to tell me this now you dick-less jellyfish. Tomoyo's gonna kill me. Do you know that when you tell Tomoyo your gonna meet her at a specific time she expects you to make the deadline, no exceptions. Once some guy that Tomoyo was dating, told her to meet him at the park at 2:15. The guy shows up at 2:17 and goes home at 2:18...With a friggin black eye which Tomoyo gave him because he was 2 minutes late. Exactly what have you learned from this story Syaoron". Sakura screamed. While telling that little story Sakura ran in and out of that bathroom and changed within the space of 5 a minutes.

" I learned that I should never pick Tomoyo as a girlfriend... Poor Eriol" Syaoron managed to say between laughing like an idiot.

" If the guy recieved a black eye just for being 2 minutes late to the park. Then imagine what Tomoyo would have done if he was 2 hours late to their wedding?" Was the last thing Sakura said before flying through the door.

**Syaoron just stood there thinking of the horrors that Tomoyo would have committed. And frankly, it scared the hell out of him.**

**I hope you all know that Tomoyo is a dangerous chick that you don't wanna mess with. Well that's al for now...**


	10. Meet the BITCH named Sue Chan

_Summer Lust - **Chapter 10**_

_**'meet the bitch named Sue-Chan'**_

**Right now you all might get a little... well actually alot angry with the new character in this chapter. Let me tell you that when this new Bitch bites, she bites hard and y'all will soon see what trouble she is capable of. And i'm sorry if you hate Sue-Chan but there will be no excitement if i didn't put a BITCH in so here goes...**

_Chapter 10 -_

**Sakura raced down the hall, through the corridoors and downs the elevator to see a pisssed off Tomoyo. Sakura began to think of a million excuses but could only find one really, really lame one.**

**" **Sorry Tommy. I forgot to meet you and well...yeah" Sakura said with her head bowed.

**" **Oh Kura. I can't stay mad at you forever so I forgive you. I just have one question" Tomoyo said with a sly grin on her face.

**" **And what is that exactly?" Sakura aked curiously

**" **How the fuck did you end up next to, no wait, not next to, on top of Syaoron little missy?" Tomoyo asked with a develish grin on her face.

**"** I don't know. I must have fallen off in the middle of the night" Sakura lied. Really and truly Sakura knew that if she told Tomoyo that she chose to sleep beside him, she would never hear the end of it.

**" **You know that you enjoyed every second next to him isn't it you little fox" Tomoyo said unconvinced that Sakura had just 'fallen' off in the middle of the night.

**" **No way. You don't know what your talking about" Sakura said sounding a little unsure herself.

**" **Admitt it Girlfriend, or I spill the secret to everyone. And I'm sure by now that you know I ain't joking. You know full well that I'll tell him so you might as well admitt little Cherry Blossom" Tomoyo said in a daring way.

**Sakura knowing full well that Tomoyo wasn't joking finally gave up and told the truth.**

**" **OK . I admitt it. I chose to sleep next to him after he had fallen asleep. And I enjoyed every friggin minute with his arms around me" Sakura said, ultimately defeated by Tomoyo.

**" **I knew you would crack sooner or later" Tomoyo said sounding please with getting Sakura to confess.

**" **But that still doesn't change anything Tommy" Sakura said in a low tone

**"** What do you mean babe?" Tomoyo asked in a worried voice

**" **I mean that it still doesn't change the fact that he only thinks of us as friends" Sakura said.

**" **Sakrua have you seen they way he looks at you. He's head over heels about you girl" Tomoyo said trying to reassure Sakura.

**" **I'm just kidding myself Tommy. He doesn't feel a thing for me except friendship" Sakura spat out.

**" **I don't beleive that for a second" Tomoyo said feeling a little unhappy

**" **Well I believe that he is only talking to you because he feels sorry for you, you little wimp" A voice from behind said.

**Tomoyo and Sakura turned around to see none other than Sue-Chan. Sue-Chan had always hated Sakura because everybody else thought that Sakura was a beautiful and kind young lady.**

**So every chance Sue-Chan had, she would try to make Sakura's life a complete misery.**

**" **Listen you little BRAT! Syaoron doesn't want little girls like you. He wants a real woman like me" Sue-Chan spat out.

**Sakura began to feel her eyes beginning to get heavy filled with water. Tomoyo could see that Sakura was gonna break down any minute. Eve since Sakura's mum died seven years ago, Sakura became a fragile petal. She was easily frightened at the slight bit of criticism, so Tomoyo acted like Sakura's rock and shelter.**

**" **Listen Bitch. We can do this right here and right now if you want. Unless your large nose wants to have a little conversation with my fist, then I suggest you back off right now" Tomoyo screamed.

**" **My, my, my Sakura. Do you really need someone else to protect you. Your more of a wimp than I thought" Sue-Chan practically laughed. Sakura let one tear play down her cheek. Tomoyo saw that one tear and that was it.

_**Tomoyo P.O.V**_

_**That's the last straw. She is gonna wish she had never met Tomoyo Jin-li Diadouji,**_

_**she is soo dead.**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

**Tomoyo lunged straight for Sue-chan, but like a flash she was pulled back by someone. She turned to see that Eriol and Syaoron were behind her. Eriol was the one that was restraining her from beating Sue-Chan to a pulp.**

**" **Eriol get the fuck off of me, let me teach this little slut the art of getting her ass kicked by me" Tomoyo hollared.

**" **Babe, there is no point in fighting because the second you do you will get expelled from this trip" Eriol said calmly.

**" **I don't care. At least it will make me feel better" Tomoyo said trying to get out of Eriol's grasp, so she could go and hammer Sue-Chan, but Eriol's grasp was too strong for her so eventually she gave up struggling.

**" **Tomoyo, please, just forget about it" Sakura said pleadingly.

**But Tomoyo wasn't having abar of it, but then she saw the way Sakura looked at her with pleading eyes.**

**" **Fine I'll leave that slut alone" Tomoyo said. But Tomoyo went straight up to Sue-Chan's frightened face and left here with these deathly words:

**" **Ever frighten my best friend in any way again and I swear I'll hurt you soo hard that you'll never be able to reproduce again. Do I make myself clear!" Tomoyo said in the deadliest tone you could ever imagine, that even Syaoron felt shivers up and down his spine.

**" **Y...yes T...Tomoyo" Sue-Chan stuttered.

**" **So what was this all about?" Syaoron asked curiously.

**" **Well Sue-Chan said that Sakura was pethetic and weak and you only like real women like her" Tomoyo spat out in disgust.

**Syaoron turned to Sue-Chan and gave her his famous death glare and said...**

**" **You consider yourself a real woman. Your just a little whore who would open her legs to any guy that ask's. Just because your not a virgin that doesn't mean your a woman. Now get out of my face you disgutsing whore".

**Sue-Chan stormed away in an such an anger that passer's by thought she was insane.**

**" **Hey you OK Sakura?" Syaoron asked Sakura whilst putting his arm around her shoulder.

**" **Yeah I'm fine. I don't know what I would do without my best friend the monster over there" Sakura said laughing, while pointing at Tomoyo.

**" **Listen babe don't worry cause I'll protect you against anybody" Tomoyo said smiling, at Sakura

**But some where in the distance they didn't see that Sue-Chan was watching them.**

**" **Right before this month is through, I'm gonna make Sakura feel the worst pain she is ever going to imagine" Sue-Chan said whilst smiling an evil grin.

**Oh no. Do you all like the BITCH...LOL. Well when she means that Sakura is really going to feel pain you have no idea what she has in store for Sakura, and trust me it ain't good. I made Sakura look very weak in this chapter but later on she is gonna start to take drastic action where Sue-Chan is envovled. BOY... we all thought Meilin was bad. Sue-Chan makes Meilin look like a saint. To find out what happens next you need to review review review.**

**P.S I'm thinking about making a sequel to this story. So I need y'all to tell me if I should or not. WELL JA N'E FOR NOW...**


	11. Will you be my date for the evening?

_Summer Lust - **Chapter 11**_

_**'will you be my date for the evening'**_

**Hey you guys. Wat do think of Sue-Chan. Well if you thought she was done, well let me tell you that she's just started...**

_Chapter 11 -_

**The next morning they were all outside in the court yard talking.**

" Hey did you guy's here about the Ball tonight?" Tomoyo asked with an excited look on her face.

" Yeah I did" Syaoron said unimpressed.

**That day Tomoyo was the only one who was excited. Everyone else was dreading the 12 page essay that they would have to write about after the Ball, so the next day they would definetly have to stay the whole day in their rooms studying.**

" OH come on you guy's, liven up, I feel like I'm at a retirement centre. You all can't be dreading Study Day tomorrow can you?" Tomoyo asked impatiently.

" Tomorrow is Study Day. Do you not understand what that means woman!" Eriol barked.

" Yes I do you worm. It means that tomorrow we are not allowed out of our rooms because we have to do our Essay, but for christ sake can't you guy's show a bit more life on your faces. This is the last day we have until the essay and by the time we finish the Essay we have the next day to do what ever we please so just chill" Tomoyo said frustrated

"Yeah I guess your right Tommy" Sakura said in a more lively tone.

" Um you guy's lets go to the Hotel Dessert Parlor cause I'm starving" Eriol said rubbing his stomach.

" OH Sakura could you quickly sprint up the stairs and get my purse please" Tomoyo asked.

" But can't Eriol pay for you?" Sakura asked curiously.

" NO I mean...I have something in my purse that I really need so please could you run and get it because you are faster than me" Tomoyo said with pleading eyes.

" You know you are a very forgetful person"Sakura said, then ran inside the Hotel and up the stairs.

**Tomoyo quickly turned to Eriol and Syaoron as if she was in trouble.**

" OK you two. At the pace that Sakura is running, she'll be back in less than a minute so let me ask this now" Tomoyo rushed.

" Wait. Tomoyo your purse is right there in your hand so what is going on?" Syaoron asked.

" OK. I just needed to get Sakura away so I could ask you".

" Ask me what?"

" Are you gonna ask Sakura to the Ball?"Tomoyo asked

" How did you know that I was gonna ask her?" Syaoron asked with shock

" Well who were you gonna ask...Sue-Chan?" Tomoyo blurted out sarcastically.

" HELL NO! I was actually gonna ask Sakura if she will be my date for the evening"Syaoron said in a shy tone.

" Well when were you gonna ask her?"

" Probably in a couple of minutes".

" Look here she comes! Eriol warned.

" Tomoyo your bloody purse is right there!" Sakura shouted whilst pointing at Tomoyo's shoulder.

" Well what do ya know...it's right here. Sorry babe for making you run for no reason" Tomoyo apologised.

" Um Tommy babe, remember you said that you...wanted to show me that...thing that you were telling me about" Eriol lied.

" WHAT!...OH...I mean yeah...it's really far away so you two mind if we just...you know went away for a bit?" Tomoyo asked, finally getting_ 'what Eriol was talking about'. _

**Tomoyo and Eriol didn't really need to go anywhere. It was just a lie so that Syaoron and Sakura could have some '_Alone' _time together.**

" So Sakura. Has anyone asked you to the Ball tonight?" Syaoron asked nervously.

" Um...No...Nobody has asked me yet" Sakura said. But it was a total and complete lie. At least 103 guy's had asked her and she had turned them down because she was waiting for Mr Right. (and take 3 guesses who Mr right is)

" Well if nobody has asked you...if I was to ask you would like to be my date for the evening, what would you say?" Syaoron asked nervously.

**_Syaoron P.O.V_**

_**Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes!**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

**But before Sakura had a chance to answer, guess who popped out of nowhere.**

" Excuse me. I believe that you are taking me to that ball Syaoron" Meilin screeched.

" Meilin, not only do you believe that I am taking you to the dance. You actually think that I would ask you" Syaoron asked in a horrified tone.

" You two can just frigg off" Meilin screamed and stormed off in an angry rage.

" That was mean Syaoron" Sakura said.

" To hell with mean. She totally deserved it" Syaoron stated.

" So what were you saying to me again" Sakura asked with a smirk on her face.

**Syaoron saw this smirk and retalliated.**

" You know exactly what I was going to say, so I ain't saying it again" Syaoron laughed.

" Please tell me one more time" Sakura said giving him the most cutest but yet the most seductive puppy eyes she had ever given to him.

**Syaoron began to get nervous with her seductive charms, so he finally gave in.**

" OK, OK, alright...Sakura would you like to be my date for this evening" he finally asked.

" I would love to" She said tipping on her toes and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. Then Tomoyo saw this from a far and raced up to Sakura and Syaoron

" About time too, Syaoron, now will you please excuse me and Sakura" She quickly said, but dragged Sakura away without an answer.

**Syaoron who was still paralised from the kiss on his cheek just stood there, flustered and shocked. He just stood there touching his cheek from where the angel had just kissed.**

**Well isn't Syaoron getting brave eh. Well trust me this is chapter 11 and there is going to be quite a bit of Lemon in the next 2 chapters but in order to see it, your gonna need to REVIEW...**


	12. A whispered 'I love you' at the ball

_Summer Lust- **Chapter 12**_

_**' the whispered 'I love you'**_

_**Well I am soo stoked about the reviews. You all have really supported me by reviewing the story with your honest opinion's, y'all are just so great.Well here is my next chappie, so I hope you like it...**_

_Chapter 12 -_

**It was coming soo close to the big night and everybody was really exstatic. Sakura, Meilin and Tomoyo were all on their way to sakura's room. Once they got in there they saw Syaoron, Eriol and the guy that Meilin was sharing a room with, his name was Koshi. The girls wanted to get ready so, they chucked out the guys.**

" RIGHT, unless you all want to go home with your balls in the correct places, I suggest you all piss off now!" Tomoyo stated

" Why do we have to go. It's my room too you know not just Sakura's"Syaoron answered.

" OK, you have two choices.You can stay in here...but you'll have to kiss Meilin"Tomoyo laughed.

**Sakura couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy in her heart, but she couldn't understand why. Sure she lusted after Syaoron, but the type of jealousy she felt was something more than just to do with lust.**

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

_**Why am I feeling so jealous. It's not like I care. I know I lust after him but the feeling I get when I'm around him is different. If it isn't lust then what is it. It soo could't be love...could it? No, no, no, It has to be something else because there is no way I could be in love with him...could I?**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

" OK, I'd rather die than kiss her!" Syaoron emphisied

**So Syaoron and the guys gathered there stuff and flew out the door before they could get into anymore trouble with Tomoyo.**

" Finally their gone" Tomoyo assured and then went into the bathroom.

**So it was just Meilin and Sakura. And they had quite a sweet disscusion.**

" Listen Meilin you may not like me but"...Sakura began to say, but Meilin cut her off.

" Sakura, it's not that I don't like you" Meilin began, but this time Sakura cut her off

" So then why are you always mean to me and think that I try to get at you through Syaoron" Sakura said a little angry.

" Do you really want to know why. Well it's because me and Syaoron were inseperable when we were younger. We done everything with each other. Ever since we were babies he would always protect me fom other children. Then one day when we were arond 9 or 10 years old, auntie Yelan told us that he had to go away to capture the Clow Cards. But you captured them instead. Then when I came to Tomoeda he had changed. He acted like he didn't want to know me anymore. He was always around you. I just wanted my cousin back the way he was. Then one day we recieved news that the Elders proficied that if Syaoron didn't find a bride at the age of 17 that me and him had to marry, which made him hate me even more" Meilin said with sprinkles of tears rolling down her face.

**Sakura was fighting back the tears as hard as she could.**

" M..Meilin...I had no idea you two had that relationship from such a young age. And then in I come and ruin everything...I don't blame you for holding that type of anger in your heart" Sakura managed to choke out.

" Do you know that the night before he came to Tomoeda, he climbed up to my bedroom window and whispered the last sweet thing he had ever said to me till this present day in time" Meilin spoke.

" What did he say"? Sakura asked as the tears just kept rolling

" He told me that he would rather die as a noble child than ever let a soul lay one hand on me" Meilin said as she wiped away the tears

" That was really sweet of him" Sakura answered, also wiping away her tears.

" Hey, you don't mind if we call it a truce and we can begin to make a friendship do you?" Meilin asked quietly.

" Of course not" Sakura said whilst pulling Meilin into a bear hug

**Then Tomoyo walked out of the bathroom and saw that Meilin and Sakura were actually hugging.**

" Wow you two became such close friends really quick" Tomoyo said in a shocked tone.

**Meilin and Sakura just sat on the bed and laughed.**

**Now it was time for them to get ready. And as usual Tomoyo came well prepeared with Sakura's outfit. Meilin got Sakura to sit down and she done Sakura's hair. Meilin took out the hair straightener and straightened Sakura's hair, and cut a diagnal fringe going down the front of Sakura's face and her hair reached down to her back. After Meilin done Sakura's hair Tomoyo done the make-up. Tomoyo put on just a touch of eye-shadow to her eyes, skin-tone blush on her cheeks, eyeliner which really brought out the color of her rich Emerald eyes, along with some mascara. Then Tomoyo gave Sakura a bag.**

" What's this?" Sakura asked.

" This is your dress so go in the bathroom and put it on" Tomoyo ordered

**Whilst Sakura went to put on the dress, Tomoyo and Meilin got changed aswell. Meilin had her hair in 2 traditional Chinese bumps with real ruby chopsticks on either side (remember the Li's are filthy rich, so that's why Meilin's chopsticks are made out of real Rubies).**

**Meilin dress was a traditional red Chinese dress with Chinese symbols going down the side, the dress was made out of the finest silk that money could buy. Meilin wore no make-up except for lip balm but she looked excellent. Tomoyo wore a Black spaghetti strap dress, with 1 white rose printed on the side. Meilin curled Tomoyo's hair so that there would be endless amounts of ringlets surrounding Tomoyo's shoulders. Tomoyo wore thick, black eyeliner and lip-toned lipstick, Tomoyo looked raveshing.**

" You've been in there for 30 minutes Sakura. We have waited long enough so let's see how you look" Meilin encouraged

" Yeah, I mean if your gonna go out with him you may as well look decent" Tomoyo demanded.

" OK you promise to tell me the truth about how I look?" Sakura asked uncertain.

" Promise!" Tomoyo and Meilin both replied.

" OK I'm coming out now"Sakura called from inside the bathroom.

**When Sakura stepped out, Tomoyo nearly chocked.**

" Do I really look that bad"Sakura asked on the verge of tears

" Sakura you look...you look...exquisite" Tomoyo finally said

" Oh thank god. I was about to take the bloody thing off and stay in here" Sakura said sounding really relieved.

" So what do you think Meilin?" Sakura asked her nervously

" Syoaron had better hold on cause when he see's you, he'll fucking lose it" Meilin laughed.

**Sakura was wearing a white strapless dress which just missed the floor by 3 inches. There were diamonds incrusted in the dress the pattern of a Peony flower (that is Syaoron's favourite flower). The dress snuggled perfectly on Sakura's body, showing of all of her shapes and curves. She even had little diamond gems planted in her hair to give it a sparkling look**.

" Come on girls. You ready to go down there and show Sue-Chan what were made of" Meilin asked in a determined tone.

" Let's do this!" Sakura and Tomoyo also said in a determined tone

**The three girls waltzed down to the Ball Room laughing in a conversation that they were having until the came up to a huge gold door. The usher's opened the door's and in they walked. They whole room went silent. Sakura began to feel the pressure, all the girls were trying to get the guys to stop staring but it didn't work. Sue-Chan and her 2 followers just stood in awe. Sue-Chan saw Syaoron's face and that made her boil up inside. Sakura wasn't really paying attention to all of the drooling guy's, her mind was scanning the room for one guy in particular. When she didn't see him her heart began to twinge. **

" Hey Kura are you ok if I go to Eriol" Tomoyo asked.

" Sure go ahead. Please don't let me stop you" Sakura said

" Your the best babe" Tomoyo quickly said before running over to Eriol and pulling him into a dangerous kiss.

**Sakura then noticed Koshi waving to Meilin. Meilin looked at Sakura and then turned her gaze to the floor. There was no way Sakura wanted Meilin to have a bad night just on her behalf.**

" Don't you dare stay with me Meilin" Sakura said with a smile on her face.

" I won't leave you on your own" Meilin retaliated.

" Go and have a good time with Koshi. I'll probably just go have and early night. Syaoron probably asked some other girl...oh well you just go and have a good time with Koshi" Sakura ordered

" Your too kind for your own good Kinnomoto. And don't worry he'll come" Meilin reassured her before walking over to Koshi.

**Sakura sat down for 5 minutes, she then realised that Syaoron wasn't coming. But guess who came over to her, as if her night couldn't get any worse.**

" So where's your date" Sue-Chan snickered.

Sakura didn't answer her.

" Oh the silent treatment. Like I said little girl Syaoron only wants real women" Sue-Chan said before walking away laughing.

Sakura felt a flash of lightening strike her heart. She got up out of her seat, marched over to Sue-Chan and...SMACK! Sakura gave Sue-Chan a blow right across the face.

" Who's the real woman now bitch!" Sakura yelled with a tear streaming down her left cheek.

**Sue-Chan was so shocked that she left the room in anger.**

**Sakura was on her way back upstairs, when she felt two hands around her eyes. The person led her from the ball room to the balcony. He took his hands from off of her eyes.**

" You look stunning" Syaoron said with his gaze on the floor. He slowly looked up yo her shimmering face and saw a tear. He took his finger and wiped it away.

" Where were you. I thought you had forgotten all about me" Sakura sniffled.

" I could never forget about you. I saw you come in but I just had to get some air" Syaoron said truthfully.

" Why?"

" Because when I saw you it totally blew me away" Syaoron said

" Oh" Sakura broke a little smile.

" Hey she's smiling" Syaoron laughed

" Yeah but you totally need to make it up to me for making wait there on my own" Sakura said while pouting.

" Of course I will" Syaoron said giving her an awesome smile.

" Hey it's a slow song playing. Why don't we go in and dance"Sakura asked.

" OK"

**The both of them went to the dancefloor. Sakura put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. They twirled slowly to the rythm of the music. Sakura felt like she was in heaven, and she didn't want this night to end. She rested her head slightly on his shoulder.**

" I love you" Sakura softly whispered.

**Sakura then realised what she had said and gasped aloud.**

" You ok?" Syaoron asked.

" Y...Yeah I'm fine" Sakura answered quickly.

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

_**Oh god! please tell me he didn't just hear that last part. How could I be so stupid to say that out aloud. Oh well I don't think he heard because he would have said something if he did.**_

_**Syaoron P.O.V**_

_**Damn! Did she just say that she loved me? She did just say it. Well I can't let her know that I heard her so I'll just pretend that I didn't. Oh god, she makes me feel so good. I love you Kura but I don't know how to tell you.**_

**Somewhere else Sue-Chan was divising a plan.**

" I'll wait for them to fall in love and then I'll srike with phase 1. If phase 1 doen't work then I'll strike with phase 2. And if that still doesn't work...Then I'll have to just take matters into my own hands" **Sue-Chan laughed as she sat outside in front of the white moon.**

**OH MY GOD! Sakura he heard you now so what's gonna happen tomorrow. And what the hell is phase 1, phase 2 and what the hell does she mean by 'matters into her own hands' want to find out then you know what to do you have to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...**


	13. A night to remeber

_Summer Lust - **Chapter 13**_

_**'I didn't mean to kiss you'**_

**I'm back peoples. I missed you guys soo much. My computer totally had a weird virus and it cancelled my story. Sorry to keep you guys waiting , i am back and i ain't going anywhere. So finally here's chapter 13. Enjoy...**

_Chapter 13 -_

**The dance had ended and it was now 1am. Eventually everyone was begginning to return to their rooms. Sakura changed into skimpy shorts and spaghetti strap night top. Syaoron changed into boxers and vest.**

" Um goodnight Syaoron" Sakura quietly whispered.

" I won't find any other surprises next to me tonight will I?" Syaoron teased.

" No because your sleeping on the bed with me tonight" Sakura stated.

" But Sakura..."

**But before he could finish his sentence, Sakura pushed him on the bed. **

" You don't give up do you Sakura".

" Of course I don't give up".

**They soon fell asleep, arm in arm. In the morning Sakura opened her eyes and saw that Syaoron was still sleeping. She suddenly took that oppertunity to give him a little kiss on the lips. She bent down and gently pressed her lips agsinst his. All of a sudden Syaoron began to move, so Sakura drew back as quickly as lightening and pretended that nothing had ever happened. As for Syaoron, he wanted to laugh for joy because he wasn't really sleeping, his eyes were just closed. They both got up and walked down to the lounge, where they met the others.**

" Hey you guys. Did you hear. They cancelled Study Day. They said that they would prefer it if we did the report at home. They said that there are too many distractions here so we will have to do it in an enviornment where we can concerntrate" Tomoyo said while jumping up and down.

" Tomoyo I need to speak to you pronto!" Sakura quickly said.

**Sakura took Meilin and Tomoyo around the corner.**

" You guy's I'm in trouble".

" What do you mean Sakura?" Meilin asked.

" I...I kissed Syaoron when he was asleep".

" You did what!"

" You heard me".

" Well if he was asleep what is the problem?" Tomoyo asked.

" I think he knows what I did. I don't think he was asleep".

" Well you made your bed so you have to lay in it Kura" Meilin said.

" Waht the hell does that mean?" Sakura quizzed.

" It means you have to deal with the situation as best as you can" Tomoyo finished.

" Your right. Let's go back. They're probably wondering where we are" Meilin said.

**So the three girls walked back to Syaoron, Eriol and Koshi. Syaoron was determined to return the kiss that Sakura had given him.**

" Hey Sakura why don't you and me take a walk on the balcony" Syaoron suggested.

" Sure".

" Sakura do you mind if I tell you something?" Syaoron asked.

" Go ahed" Sakura answered.

" Your quite a good kisser" Syaoron finished whilst blushing a littte.

**Sakura wanted to crawl into a hole and die. **

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

_**Oh damn. He was awake this morning. He hates me now. He'll never want to talk to me again. I should never have kissed him this morning. My life officially SUCKS!**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to" was all Sakura was able to choke out, on the verge of tears welling up in her eyes.

**The tears began to roll down her cheeks. Syaoron was actually shocked to see her crying. She began to run away but Syaoron quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.**

" Come on. Let me take you back upstairs because I don't think you would really like to bump into Sue-Chan while your crying" Syaoron quietly said.

**So Syaoron took Sakura back up to the room where they both sat down on the bed to disscuss things.**

" Look Syaoron I didn't mean to. I thought you were asleep. Please don't let this affect our friendship".

" Sakura look at me" Syaoron whispered.

**Sakura looked into his Amber chocolatey swirls and was totally paralyised. She wasn't paralyised by his eyes, she was paralyised because Syaoron had leant forward and had embraced her into a blissful kiss. Sakura began to enjoy the kiss so she wrapped her arms around his neck, closed her eyes an began to deepen the kiss. After a minute they broke the kiss.**

" I think this one was a bit more passionate than the one this morning. Wouldn't you agree?" Syoaron grinned whilst wiggling his eyebrows which made Sakura laugh and shove his arm playfully.

" Hey Syaoron would you consider me a mature adult?" Sakura asked.

" Sure why?"

**But Sakura didn't even answere him. She quickly drew off her top and began to walk seductively to Syaoron.**

" What are you thinking Kinnomoto?" Syaoron laughed while touching her bare skin.

" You tell me" Sakura finished off.

" Are you sure you want this Sakura"? Syaoron asked one more time.

" Definetly. I don't just strip for anybody you know" Sakura teased.

" Sakura, once I start I don't think I'll be able to stop" Syaoron warned with a sly grin on his face.

" Well you better start then" Sakura laughed and tiptoed towards him.

**(I think you all know what they are actually doing right now. I was going to write it in more detail but I think it will be more fun if you guys came up with it yourselfs). The next morning Syaoron woke up next to a beautiful, peacful, radiant and not to mention naked angel. Her eyes fluttered open to see Syaoron staring at her. He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.**

" Well Sakura after what happened last night what would you consider us to be?"

" I don't know. You tell me" Sakura teased playfully.

" Well I would hope that I could consider you as my girlfriend. I s that OK?"

" Of course it is babe".

**The sound of her voice made Syaoron quiver with delight. He playfully grabbed her while she was still laying down. He went on top of her and began placing little butterfly kisses all over her collar bone... Sakura just laughed at his childishness.**

**oh my god. Sakura is one dark horse wouldn't you agree. Who would think that she would ask Syaoron to do you know what. lIke I said before its good to be back. P.S. ha ha ha Gabrielle you can't laugh at me anymore you idiot...**


	14. Promises

_Summer Lust - **Chapter 14**_

_**'keep your promise to me**_

**Hey y'all. Chapter 14 is up. I have been reading the reviews that you all have given me and i have decided to make a sequel of this story...**

_Chapter 14 -_

**Later on that day Syaoron, Eriol and Koshi with a few other guys went off down to the pool. Sakura was in the room with at least with seven other girls, including Meilin and Tomoyo.**

" Oh you guy's I left my wallet back in my room. I'll just quickly go back for. Wait right here" Syaoron said as he ran back to his room.

**Sakura and the girls were all in Sakura's room talking. All of a sudden the door burst open and in ran Syaoron. All the girls were all shocked when he came in.**

" What's wrong Syaoron?" Sakura asked.

" Babe have you seen my wallet?" Syaoron asked frantically, not taking any notice to all the other girls just staring at him.

" Yeah it's in the draw in the bathroom" Sakura replied sweetly.

**Syaoron walked into the bathroom. All the girls had blushes on their faces including Sakura. Syaoron was wearing nothing but jeans and no T-shirt, so all the girls were getting a perfect view of Syaoron's six pack and tight muscles. He finally came out the bathroom and went over to Sakura, bent down and planted a soft kiss on her right cheek which made all the girls blush.**

" Thanks Sakura. I'll see you later my little Cherry Blossom" Syaoron said as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

**A few hours later, Sakura and all the seven girls came down and saw all the guys a the lounge. Quietly Syaoron came behind Sakura.**

" Hey sweet heart. I have something to show you".

" What is it my Little Wolf?"

**Syaoron took Sakura by the waist and led her outside to the lake. On the lake was an elegant white boat shaped like a swan.**

" Wow this is so beautiful. Do you know what this reminds me of Syaoron?"

" That love boat ride back at the Tomoeda carnival, where I fell in love with you for the second time" Syaoron whispered.

" Exactly" Sakura finished off.

" So do you like it?" Syaoron asked.

" I love it but..." Sakura began.

" But what babe?"

" For something like this I want it to be special. So can I change my clothes?" Sakura said.

" Sure" Syaoron finished with a smile.

" Oh before I change, what's your favourite colour?" Sakura asked.

" White and Green, mostly Green though".

**Syaoron went upstairs and changed into a White button blouse and White trousers. Sakura came down wearing a short, thin, White dress which hugged onto all of her feminine curves. He led her on the Swan boat and they layed down and Sakura rested on his chest where they began to talk.**

" How on earth did you manage do get this boat Syaoron?"

" My clan has connections in 86 percent of bussiness in Japan, not to mention 93 percent in China".

" Amazing. But please don't do all of this just on my account. I would be happy with just flowers and a movie just like regular girls" Sakura said truthfully.

" I understand but do you know why I would do all of this for you and you alone Sakura?"

" No. Tell me".

" Because your not like other girls. Your more precious than anything to me".

**Syaoron saw Sakura's face. She looked upset.**

" Hey whats wrong?" Syaoron whispered.

" I'm angry with you" Sakura said in a serious tone.

" What do you mean. What have I done wrong?" Syaoron asked, shocked.

"Are you a man who keeps promises Syaoron Li?"

" Of course I do. I'd curse to think me do otherwise" Syaoron retorted.

" Well how come you broke one of the most important promises you have ever made in your whole entire life".

" What do mean by that?" Syaoron asked.

" I mean the promise you made to Meilin the night before you left her".

" Oh shit! I totally forgot about that. I love Meilin to death Sakura but she is really annoying. I feel like she is always trying to control me".

" That is because she cares for you Syaoron. Please, you say you can keep promises right. Then keep one for me".

" Anything you need I will promise" Syaoron said.

" Next time you see Meilin. Treat her like you did when you were kids. Let her know you still care. She thinks that you truly hate her" Sakura said.

" That's not true. If a guy was to still hurt her in any way right now, I'd still hunt him down and take care of him without leaving a trace. I still love Meilin but don't tell her or I'll never hear the end of it Ok?" Syaoron asked.

" Of course Syaoron" Sakura said whilst giggling.

**They layed there for a few minutes before Syaoron spoke.**

" Hey when you asked me what colour I liked, I said Green aswell" Syaoron said.

" Are you sure you don't see the green. Well look a little deeper" Sakura replied.

**And much to Syaoron's surprise, he actually saw the Green he was searching for. But not on her clothes or body, but in her eye's instead.**

" Has anyone ever told you that you have the most enchanting eyes imaginable" Syaoron whispered.

" Yeah".

" Who else has said it to you Sakura?"

" Nobody except you Syaoron".

" Your perfect you know, Sakura?" Syaoron said.

**It was 9:30 and getting late. Sakura and Syaoron had to get off the boat a little early because they were leaving tomorrow so they had alot of packing to do. So they came off the boat and went back to the room. Sakura left her book that she was reading on a chair outside so she went back for it, even though Syaoron had insisted that he would get it. When Sakura got back downstairs she bumped into no other than Sue-Chan.**

" So what is little Red Riding Hood doing down here soo late by herself. Isn't she afraid" Sue-Chan said trying to take the piss out of Sakura.

" Bite my ass Bitch" Sakura said before returning to her room.

**When Sakura had gone. Sue-Chan began divising a plan to herself.**

" Sure Sakura. I'll bite you. But you might regret saying that when you'll feel how hard I can really bite. Ha ha ha" Sue-Chan cackled as she walked down the dark hallway.

**When Sakura got back to the room she quickly climbed into the bed next to Syaoron and began to talk.**

" Sakura, I was just thinking. Me,Eriol and Koshi combined our money to buy a 3 bedroom house very close to school. It would take us no longer than 10 minutes. My mum said that she wanted me to come back to the 13 bedroom mansion she bought for me but I would get lonely because you would never ever leave Japan to go to China. So because when we leave this place, we will be studying 13ax in school. So what i'm trying to say is would you like to move in with me, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meilin and Koshi?" Syaoron finished.

" Of course I will. But I think that I am going to have to put you in child protection because when Touya finds out..." Sakura started.

" Yeah I know. I am a dead guy walking. How nice" Syaoron replied sarcastically.

" I can't wait to live with you Syaoron. Goodnight" Sakura said before drifting into a deep sleep.

" Goodnight my precious flower" Syaoron finished before also diving into a world of sleep.

**AWWW. They are so sweet. But what I am concerned about is what Sue-Chan is gonna do in the next chapter. Yes you read correctly, in the NEXT CHAPTER, but i need a good 40 reviews because I totally got deleted so I need to make up my reviewing. JA N'E for now...**


	15. Shocking revelations

_Summer Lust - **Chapter 15**_

_**'Shocking revelations'**_

**Well this chapter might shock all of you so here goes...**

_Chapter 15 -_

**Well it was the end of the class trip and the students were getting ready to leave. And as usual a swarm of girls surrounded Sakura and all of them were talking about Syaoron of course.**

" Your so lucky to have such an awesome boyfriend like Syaoron, Sakura" a girl named Chan-Ming said.

" Thank's...I guess" Sakura said a little confused.

**Then in came all the girls pride and joy. But in our case, that would be Syaoron.**

" Sakura babe. Why don't you go on the coach and save us some seats at the very back, away from all those teachers" Syaoron said.

" Sure" Sakura answered.

**As soon as Syaoron walked away, all the girls started jumping and screaming because Syaoron had called Sakura 'babe'. (those girls are pretty stupid if you ask me). They all went to stand next to the coach.**

" Syaoron, wait. Have you seen my 2 suitecase's" Sakura asked worried.

" Yeah I have them right here".

" Wait you can't manage to put both of ours. Let me help you" Sakura said.

" No it's OK. You can go and save us a seat before there all gone alright" said Syaoron with a sweet smile on his face.

**As soon as they got home Sakura moved in with her friends straight away. Syaoron had to be put under 24 hour protection by Eriol because Touya was hunting him down like a wolf, so he could kill him. One day Sakura's dad phoned.**

" Hey Kura what's wrong" Syaoron asked.

" It's my dad. He's very sick, I have to go and pick up some medicene for him. I'll probably stay there tonight" Sakura finished.

" So Sakura you won't be back until tomorrow" Koshi asked.

" Yeah that's right Koshi. Well you guys I'll see you all tomorrow" Sakura said.

**But before she left Syaoron embraced her into a never ending kiss.**

" See you tomorrow my prcious little flower" Syaoron whispered into her ear.

" Bye" was all she said before leaving.

**Elsewhere, Koshi was on the phone to somebody.**

" Sakura won't be back until tomorrow morning, so if your gonna make your move it had better be tonight" Koshi said.

" Ok" the person on the phone replied.

**The next morning Sakura returned early. She opened the front door and quietly slipped into her bedroom to find a sleeping Syaoron. But Sakura couldn't help but notice a lump next to him. When she went over to the bed and drew off the sheet, she found none other than her worst nightmare. Sue-Chan was right next to Syaoron...naked.**

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

_**What the hell is going on. I can't believe he cheated on me. Especially with that whore Sue-Chan.**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

" What the hell is going on. Why are in my bed with my boyfriend" Sakura screamed that the whole universe definetly heard her. Syaoron woke up to see that Sue-Chan was indeed next to him completely naked

" Sue-Chan. How the hell did you get in here. What are you doing next to me, completely undressed" Syaoron bellowed whilst jumping up from beside her.

" Syaoron you don't have to lie. Just tell Sakura the truth" Sue-Chan hissed.

" What truth" Sakura yelled.

" Tell her that after she left, you invited me over Syaoron" Sue-Chan said with pure evil in her every word.

" Is this true Syaoron" Sakura asked as the tears were threatening to fall.

" No Sakura. She's lying I don't know how she got in here" Syaoron said defending himself.

" Of course you don't know how I got in here Syaoron. Me and you were both drunk" Sue-Chan said while pointing at two large empty bottles of Vodka and Whisky.

" I didn't drink those and I didn't get drunk. Sakura you've got to believe me, I didn't sleep with her" Syaoron said in desperation.

**With that in came Tomoyo, then Eriol, then Meilin followed by Koshi.**

" What's going on" Meilin asked.

" What is that slut doing here" Tomoyo screeched.

" Excuse me. Who are you calling the slut, your the one who the slut" Sue-Chan yelled.

" Right Bitch. I have had all that I can take" Tomoyo yelled while pouncing on Sue-Chan. Tomoyo grabbed Sue-Chan by the hair and continued to repeatedly kick her in the stomach. Then Tomoyo grabbed her by the wrist and flung her through the front door.

" I've been wanting to do that to her for a long time" Tomoyo said feeling satisfied.

" Sakura are you OK" Syaoron asked, desperate for an answere.

" Fuck off. I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore. It's over, we are through" Sakura yelled before gathering her stuff.

" Kura please don't do this he might be telling the truth. You know how spiteful Sue-Chan is" Eriol pleaded.

" Look here is the proof. This house has electrical wiring. Now unless somebody deliberatley opened the door and turned off the security, there is no way in hell she could have got in here. Look at the alcohol, he and her got drunk together. But you know what I don't care. Syaoron if you want her you can have her" and with that, Sakura went back to her father's house.

**Back at the apartment everyone was still in shock.**

" She is right Syaoron. There is no way she could have got in here unless someone turned off the security" Meilin said.

" But who would do that. It is totally insane. None of us would do that" Eriol said.

**Else where, Koshi was on the phone to someone.**

" Thank's for letting me in last night Koshi".

" No problem" Koshi replied.

**oh no! who was koshi on the phone to. What else has sue-chan got in store for sakura and syaoron and how bad can it really get. Well to find out you have to review...**


	16. The evidence of innocense

_Summer Lust - **Chapter 16**_

_**'the evidence of innocense'**_

_Chapter 16 -_

**It had been a few weeks since the break up. Sakura had totally moved on. She had was seeing a guy named Tenko. Syaoron on the other hand was as cold as ice. Ever since the break up he gave everybody who came within a 3 foot radius, the cold shoulder. He hardly ever came out of his room, and when he did he went straight through the front door.**

" Poor Syaoron. Ever since he and Sakura stopped going out, he's been a big doom cloud" Tomoyo said.

" Yeah. If only there was evidence that could prove that he is innocent" Eriol replied.

" It's as if he's given up on life. Without Sakura he's incomplete" Meilin added.

**Then in walked Syaoron.**

" Look, I appreciate your help but the truth is, if Sakura would really take Sue-Chan's word over mine..." Syaoron started.

" Then there is no trust in your relationship with Sakura" Tomoyo finished.

" Exactly" Syaoron added.

" But Syaoron you did nothing wrong, so why aren't you proving it to Sakura?" Meilin asked.

" Because I have nothing to prove. There is nothing that can prove me innocent. It looks like this time Sue-Chan out-smarted all of us. If Sakura doesn't believe me then that's her problem. As far as I am concerned she already found some one else so I should do the same" Syaoron finished before walking into the kitchen.

" Poor Syaoron. If it's the last thing I'm gonna do, I'll get Sakura back for him" Tomoyo finished.

**Syaoron went outside to his childhood park. He sat there on the swing thinking. Then he saw someone approach him from behind. He quickly stood up to see those emerald eyes once again.**

" It's you" He quickly said.

**But he got no answer. Instead he saw tears in her eyes. Her eyes didn't have that sparkle anymore, instead they looked like black holes filled with emotion.**

" If your just going to stand there and not say a word, then I'll be going" Syaoron said before leaving.

**But before he had a chance to leave she began to speak.**

" Why did you d...do it" Sakura stuttered.

" That's the whole point. You just don't get it do you. I didn't do anything" Syaoron yelled before walking away.

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

_**Then why don't I believe you.**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

**When Syaoron got back to the house he slammed the door shut and picked up the phone.**

" Dude what's up" Eriol asked.

" Fuck off" he replied.

" Yo, there's no need to swear. What's wrong" Eriol asked.

" It's Sakura" Syaoron began while putting the phone back down.

" She still doesn't believe me" said Syaoron.

" I have had enough. I'm going home to mother. She said that they have found me a bride" Syaoron finished.

" Man, you ain't gonna accept that are you" Eriol asked in shock.

" Of course I am. Actually I leaving tonight" Syaoron said.

" No you can't leave what about Sakura" Eriol yelled.

" Look I love her to death but she hates me so what more can I do" Syaoron said.

**And with that he picked up the phone and phoned his mother.**

" Hello, Wei. It has been a long time but I am finally coming home tonight, so please tell my mother" Syaoron said to the person on the phone.

**It was 7:30 pm and Syaoron's Limozine just picked him up to go to the airport. 5 minutes after he left Tomoyo ran into the room screaming like a maniac.**

" Where is he, where is he. Please tell me he hasn't left yet" Tomoyo yelled.

" He just left" Meilin murmered sadly.

" No! I have a tape of the night Sue-Chan snuck in" Tomoyo said.

" WHAT!" They all yelled.

" It's true. Look, someone call Sakura here right now and I'll show you the tape" Tomoyo ordered.

" Wait do we all have camera's in each of our rooms" Koshi asked.

" Yeah, I installed them for safety reasons" Eriol said.

" There is such a thing called privacy you know" Koshi replied.

" Yeah, well in this case it's a good thing that I installed them" Eriol finished.

**There was a knock at the door. Meilin opened the door to see Sakura standing there.**

" So he's really gone?" Sakura asked.

" Yeah but this tape will prove Sue-Chan was the snake in all of this" said Tomoyo.

**So they all sat around the television and watched how Sue-Chan came into the room, stripped off her clothes, put the empty bottles of Vodka and Whiskey at the side of the bed and layed down next to him.**

" Wait I just have one question. How on earth did she manage to get in the house?" Meilin asked.

" Must have gone through a window" Koshi replied a little too quickly.

" Wait! We have to stop Syaoron from getting on that flight to China" Tomoyo yelled.

**Eveyone looked around to see where Sakura was. Sakrua was no where to be seen. They all ran outside to see Sakura in the car ready and rearing to go to the airport to get her man back. When they reached the airport they saw Syaoron handing his ticket to the air hostess.**

" SYAORON!" Sakura yelled.

**When he turned back, he saw Sakura running towards him. Once she got to him she was lost for words.**

" Sakura what's wrong?" Syaoron asked.

" Excuse me Sir but you need to board this flight right now" the flight attendant said.

**But Syaoron ignored her. He was to busy listening to what Sakura had to say.**

" Syaoron. Please forgive me. I should have believed you from the very start" Sakura whispered.

" What do you mean" Syaoron asked confused.

" I mean that we found a tape of the whole inncident" said Sakura.

" It shouldn't have to take a tape for you to believe me" Syaoron replied.

" I know. Let me make it up to you, just forgive me" Sakura said.

" Under one condition. You have to trust me and believe that my love is 150 percent strong for you" Syaoron finished.

" Of course I will" she smiled.

**With that Syaoron embraced her into a romantic kiss.**

" I see were all back together again" Eriol laughed.

" I guess so" Syaoron smiled.

" Um Syaoron. If I was you I wouldn't come out the house for the next two weeks" Sakura said.

" I know, I know, your whacky brother is after me isn't he" Syaoron sighed.

" Yeah" Meilin laughed.

**Else where...**

" What the hell do you mean their back together. Well seeing as plan 'A' failed, well just have to move to plan 'B' " Sue-Chan finshed.

" No you can't. Plan 'B' is too drastic" a voice said.

" I have no other choice. Drastic times call for drastic measures" Sue-Chan finished.

**looks like they are back together. Oh well i wonder what plan 'B' is mmmm...**


	17. Tomoyo's pregnant!

Summer Lust - **_Chapter 17_**

_**' Tomoyo's pregnant!'**_

_**I can't believe it. After this chapter there is only one chapter left until it's the end of summer lust ...or is it?**_

_Chapter 17 -_

**A few days later Sakura heard a faint noise coming from the bathroom. She went to the door to hear someone in there, they sounded like they were vomitting. **

" Um hello. Who is in there?" Sakura asked while knocking the door.

" It's me Kura" said a faint voice.

**Sakura turned the latch and entered the bathroom. When Sakura went in the bathroom, she found Tomoyo over the toilet vomitting.**

" Tommy what's wrong?" Sakura asked worried.

" Well I hoped that none of you noticed, but doesn't it look like I've put on alot of weight" Tomoyo said.

" Well I noticed you put on some, but what are you trying to say?" Sakura asked curiously.

" You promise not to freak out" Tomoyo asked.

" I promise" Sakura swore.

" I think I'm pregnant for Eriol" Tomoyo finished.

" What am I going to do Sakura. I'm only half way through 13ax in school, I'm scared" Tomoyo cried.

" Damn! are you sure?" Sakura asked shocked.

" Well I don't know for sure, so that's why I'm begging you to come to the clinic with me this afternoon" Tomoyo pleaded.

" Of course I will. I'll always stand by your side. If you are pregnant, then I'll be behind you a thousand percent okay?" Sakura replied.

" Thanks babe" Tomoyo finished.

**So Tomoyo got up from the floor and her and Sakura went in the lounge.**

" Tomoyo are you okay" Eriol asked.

" Why wouldn't I be" Tomoyo answered sternly.

" He was just asking if you alright Tomoyo" Syaoron added.

" Oh just shut up and keep out of this" Tomoyo said before getting up and going to her room.

" What's wrong with you. Men just really know how to piss off all women, don't they" Sakura yelled at Syaoron before entering the room which Tomoyo had gone into.

" What's up with her?" Syaoron quivered in defense.

" Must be a girl thing" Koshi said.

" Oh be quiet" Meilin ordered.

**Later that afternoon, Tomoyo and Sakura went to the clinic.**

" Um miss Diadouji, your results are in" Dr Kazu said.

" Okay so what does it show?" Tomoyo asked impatiently.

" You are indeed pregnant miss Diadouji" the doctor finished.

" Thank you" Tomoyo replied before her and Sakura left the building.

**Once they got home Sakura quickly asked Tomoyo a question.**

" Hey Tommy, are you gonna tell Eriol".

" I have no choice. So let's get it over and done with.

**Sakura and Tomoyo went inside the lounge. Sakura sat next to Syaoron and Tomoyo sat next to Eriol.**

" Um Eriol what do you think about children" Tomoyo asked nervously.

" I don't know. I guess I would like children one day" Eriol replied.

" Oh" Tomoyo said quietly.

" Why, what's wrong...wait Tomoyo are you pregnant?" Eriol asked astonished.

" I'm so sorry. You must hate me don't you" Tomoyo said while she buried her face in the chair and cried.

" When did you find out?" Syaoron asked.

" An hour ago" Sakura answered.

" Tommy, I could never hate you babe" Eriol whispered softly into her ear.

" Wait, you mean we should have this baby?" Tomoyo asked shocked.

" Of course" Eriol laughed.

" But how will we manage. I'm still in 13ax at school" Tomoyo said.

" Hey me and my clan will take care of you. Don't worry" Eriol reassured her.

" I can't believe it. I'm gonna be a father" Eriol exclaimed while hugging Tomoyo.

" Thank god" Sakura said sounding relieved.

" Congratulations" Meilin exclaimed.

" You know, without you Eriol, I'd be lost" Tomoyo whispered.

**Kawaii ! Tomoyo's having a baby, but little do they know that tragedy is around the corner and it's about to take it's turn for the worst...**


	18. Tradgedy!

_Summer Lust - **Chapter 18**_

_**'tradgedy'**_

**OH NO! It's finally the last chapter of Summer Lust and trust me, it ends with a BANG! So here goes...**

_Chapter 18 -_

**Like a flash, 9 months had quickly gone by. Tomoyo and Syaoron were in the lounge, and Sakura and Eriol were out getting the last few baby things.**

" Why didn't you go with the others?" Tomoyo asked Syaoron.

" Because there would be nobody here if you went into labour" Syaoron answered.

**As soon as he said that, Tomoyo began to scream.**

" What's wrong Tomoyo?" Syaoron panicked.

" THE BABY!" Tomoyo cried.

" Nani, it's here!" Syaoron yelled.

" Syaoron you need to get me to the hospital right away!" Tomoyo yelled in pain.

" Okay".

" Hello, I need an ambulance right away. My friend is in labour" Syaoron said on the phone.

**Around 5 minutes later the ambulance arrived.**

" Okay, seems to be the problem?" one of the paramedics asked.

" What the hell does it look like you flipping nut! I'm not just laying here for no reason you fucking fool!" Tomoyo yelled.

**Just then, Sakura, and Eriol rushed through the door because they saw the ambulance parked outside.**

" Eriol! It hurts too much. Please someone get this flipping thing out of me right now!" Tomoyo yelled as they put her in the ambulance.

**When they all got to the hospital, doctors were rushing around Tomoyo.**

" Eriol! After this baby is born, if you even think that were gonna have sex again, I'll kill you" was the last thing Tomoyo yelled before she went into the delivery room.

**Everyone was in the lobby waiting for the news. When Tomoyo stopped screaming everyone began to get worried. Then out came the doctor.**

" Mr Hiiragizawa, I am pleased to let you know that you have a healthy baby girl" the doctor finished.

" Oh thank god" Eriol replied.

" Can we go in and see her" Sakura asked.

" Certainly" the doctor answered.

**When they all went in they saw Tomoyo holding her baby and smiling at Eriol.**

" Look Eriol, she's so beatuiful" Tomoyo said.

" She's so small" Eriol whispered.

" Come Sakura, don't be afraid" Tomoyo said while handing the baby to Sakura.

**When Sakura looked at the baby she began to cry for joy. Syaoron was also next to Sakura looking at the little angel.**

" She has your eyes Tomoyo" Syaoron commented with a smile.

" She's adorable, but what's her name?" Sakura asked.

" Me and Eriol decided that we like the name 'Mina' " Tomoyo said.

" Hey, where's Koshi" Eriol asked.

" To tell you the truth, I haven't seen him since last night" Syaoron replied.

" She's so kawaii" Sakura whispered.

" Hey, don't get too attached now because it's your turn next" Syaoron said mischieviously to Sakura.

" Well when do you want to get started" Sakura asked slyly.

" Sooner than you think" Syaoron whispered into her ear.

**Sakura handed the baby to back to Eriol.**

" Tommy, I don't care what you say but I am the godmother of that little baby" Sakura said proudly.

" I wouldn't settle for anything less" Tomoyo said with a smile.

**Around 4 hours later the doctors had discharged Tomoyo and the baby from the hospital. When they got outside Syaoron turned to Sakura.**

" Sakura I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time now" Syaoron said while getting down on one knee.

" Cherry Blossom, will you marry me?"

" YES, YES, OH GOD YES!" Sakura yelled while hugging him.

" Congratulations!" Eriol said.

**But just then a black S.U.V swurved around the corner. The window at the back was down and there was something sticking out of it... It was a gun!**

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

" Syaoron, oh god please no, no, no" Sakura hollared.

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

_**Oh god please don't let him die.**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

**Syaoron had been shot in the chest.**

" NO!" Eriol yelled.

" AAHH" Tomoyo screamed.

" I'm so sorry m...my little Cherry Blossom...looks like we won't be able to get m...married after all" Syaoron muttered.

" No Syaoron...Come back to me!" Sakura screamed as the paramedics gathered around.

**I know it was a meanthing for me to write but oh well.**

**Make sure you all look out for the sequel to this story.**


	19. Holding on for dear life!

Pain's of forgotton memories -**_Chapter 1_**

_**'holding on for dear life'**_

**Hey peeps. It's me again ****I decided not to make a sequel to this story because I have no idea's. So I am just gonna continue with this story.**

_Chapter 1 -_

**Well you all know where we left off last time...**

" Move out of the way miss" one of the paramedics yelled at Sakura.

" No that's my fianc'e laying on the floor half dead. Pay more attention to him than me you asshole" Sakura yelled as the tears just kept rolling down her face.

_Amerie's song:_

_Rollin down my face, rollin down my face._

" Sakura, please step back and let them save Syaoron's life" Eriol yelled frantically.

" Please don't leave me Syaoron!" Sakura yelled with her clothes soaked in blood.

_The tears just keep rollin down my face, rollin down my face._

**Just then, Sakura's world turned as black as night and with no seconds to spear, she totally fainted and blacked out completely.**

_And the tears just keep rollin, rollin, rollin, rollin, they keep rollin, rollin, rollin, rollin, they keep rollin, rollin, rollin, rollin, rollin... rollin._

**2 hour's later Sakura came back to her senses. She found that she was laying on hospital bed, but Syaoron was no where to be seen.**

" Where is he...what happened" Sakura asked in a hoarse whisper, but she got no reply from Eriol, nor Tomoyo. They just sat there with their heads hung low.

" Look, Eriol and Tomoyo, you two should go home. This day is meant to be a special day for both of you. You just gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. You should be at home celebrating, not here grieving.

**Just then, in through the door burst's a screaming Meilin with Koshi following behind her.**

" NO, NO, NO. Please god no! Where is he? Is he okay?" Meilin cried.

" We don't know" Eriol said, not daring to remove his gaze from the floor beneath him.

" The police said that it's gonna be hard to find the culprit's who shot Syaoron" Koshi said with remorce.

" Wait! How do you know that Syaoron was shot" Tomoyo asked curiously.

" I...I heard it from the people outside who saw the inncident" Koshi replied a little too quickly for Tomoyo's liking.

" Um, Meilin could you hold Mina please?" Tomoyo asked while handing the newly born baby to Meilin.

" Oh my gosh. She's so beautiful. I totally forgot that she was just born today because of all this commotion" Meilin said while rocking the baby gently to sleep.

" She's so lovely" Koshi added.

" Eriol can I talk to you over there for a sec?" Tomoyo asked.

" Sure".

**So Tomoyo and Eriol went where nobody could hear them.**

" So what's wrong?"

" I'm begginning to suspect that some thing isn't genuine with Koshi. I think there's more to him than meets the eye" Tomoyo said with suspense in her every word.

" Call me crazy, but I was thinking the same thing" Eriol added.

" Well we can't just jump to conclusion's because he is Meilin's boyfriend. We need solid proof before we can move on. For now we'll just observe him from afar, okay?" Tomoyo said.

" Okay".

**After that conversation, Tomoyo and Eriol returned to Sakura's side.**

" You okay Kura?" Tomoyo asked.

" Not until I'm holding him in my arms" Sakura replied coldly with no emotion in any of her words.

**Then in walked the doctor's with news about Syaoron's condition.**

" Well all I can say is that Mr Syaoron Li is a very strong man indeed. But there is a problem... would you like me to continue?" the doctor asked carefully.

" Yes" they all answered in unision.

" Right, well the gunshot wound is being taken care of as we speak, but that isn't the problem" the doctor said.

" Well what is it" Meilin asked curiously.

" His head injury" the doctor finished.

" What type of head injury" Eriol asked angrily.

" Well as Mr Li fell after being shot, he took a nasty blow to the head. I'm afraid that we might have to opperate on it. We have spotted some type of internal bleeding in two different sections of his brain which has to be delt with, right away.

" Will he live" Sakura asked.

" To tell you the truth it's around a 60 percent chance that he will live, which isn't high.

" Thankyou Dr Watashi. We'll take Sakura home and we'll be back first thing in the morning" Eriol said.

**It had been a stressful day. First joy, and then tragedy. That night Eriol and the baby slept in their room and Tomoyo stayed with Sakura to keep her company.**

" koshi where are you going?" Meilin asked.

" Um... my friend asked me to do something for him" and with that, he walked out of the room and straight through the front door.

**Well I hope you like this chapter. I just added that song in from Amerie because it contrasted well with that particular scene in the story. JA N'E for now...**

**p.s please review what you thought.**


	20. The deciever amoung them

Summer Lust - **Chapter 20**

**'the deciever amoung them'**

**Okay guy's, in this chapter Eriol loses his temper with koshi and the suspense must be killing you all...LOL...Only joking so enjoy chappie 20...**

_Chapter 20 -_

**Lurking in a dark alley - way were two people talking.**

" So is he dead?" a voice said.

" No, but he is in a critical condition" a different voice answered.

" Well go back and get me some more information. I didn't shoot him just for the sake of it. I need every piece of critical information before I make my next move".

" Don't worry, I understand what I have to do. I'll get you as much information as you need Sue-Chan".

" Well done Koshi. I promise that if you give me what I want, I shall shower you with riches untold" Sue-Chan said. And with that, she pulled him into a forcefull kiss. After the kiss, they both went their seperate ways.

**When Koshi got back into the house, a voice confronted him.**

" Where the hell are you coming from at this time of the night" Eriol shouted.

" Ha, I didn't know that I had a you as a parent. You don't need to know where I've been" Koshi retorted.

**Eriol ran up to him and pinned him up against the wall, by the collar of his shirt.**

" What do you think your doing! Get off me now!" Koshi bellowed.

" How did you know that Syaoron was shot" Eriol quizzed.

" I already told. I heard it from a witness outside".

" Impossible! The area was cleared at least within a one mile radius by the police, so I know your lying".

" Eriol get off him! What on earth do you think your doing" Meilin cried.

" Look Koshi is just pissing me off. He is lying about something, Meilin he isn't what you think" Eriol said.

" Look, Meilin if you don't believe me, ask him yourself. Ask him where he's been" Eriol said in an angry tone.

**Meilin turned to Koshi and looked him in the eyes. She saw hate, confusion, greed as well as sadness, pain and guilt. She saw all of those emotins flash across his eyes. She knew that Koshi was up to something, but she didn't want to confess it to herself. But then again, if he had something to do with Syaoron's injury, then he should pay and suffer the consequences.**

" Where have you been K...Koshi?" Meilin managed to stutter.

" I dont have to stand for this. I'm a grown man. I can go where I like without being questioned about it!" Koshi yelled.

**And with that he got out of Eriol's grasp and went straight to his room and slammed the door shut. Just then, Tomoyo and Sakura came out a their room after hearing all of the commotion.**

" What's going on?" Sakura asked, half asleep.

" It's nothing" Eriol said quickly.

" Yeah. Why don't you and Tomoyo go back to sleep. I know that child birth was no picnic, so you should definetly rest Tomoyo.

" Okay" Sakura said before returning to her room.

" Eriol babe, I have something to say to you?" Tomoyo said with a smile.

" What is it sugar?" Eriol also said with a smile.

" If you don't get your ass back in that room and take care of my child, I'll hurt you so bad that you'll never be able to blink again!" Tomoyo silently warned.

" Okay babe. I'm so sorry, you go have some rest and I'll take care of our baby okay" Eriol said silently.

" Whatever!" Tomoyo replied. And with that, Tomoyo went back into Sakura's room.

" Meilin, I don't mean to hurt you, but I don't think that he is being as faithfull to you as he claims he is" Eriol said quietly.

" I was thinking the same thing" Meilin said as a tear slowly played down her cheek.

" Look, don't cry. I might be wrong" Eriol reassured but Meilin wasn't having it.

" No. It has been playing on my mind for a while now. But I won't go any further than that without proof...so goodnight Eriol" Meilin whispered horsely.

" Goodnight Meilin" Eriol replied.

_**Eriol P.O.V**_

_**Don't worry Meilin. I'll get that evidence for you. You do not deserve the heart ache that he is enflicting on you. The sooner he is out of your life the better. Meilin, you are like my little sister aswell. When me and Syaoron were younger, we made a vow to protect you against anybody that crossed your path and I am not going to break that vow no matter how old we get.**_

**Back in Sakura's room she began to have some horrid dreams. **

**_Sakura's Dream :_**

" Syaoron, please. Why are you doing this. You said you would never leave me" Sakura shouted to Syaoron. But he didn't answer, instead he just looked at her and laughed. His laugh was loud and rugged.

Sakura knelt down on her knees and put her hands to her ears, as if she were trying to stop hearing his laughing. But then she suddenly noticed that the male laugh was gradually turning into a female laugh. Sakura looked up to see a female figure standing over her. Sakura couldn't see the woman's face but she could definetly see the woman's eyes. These eye's were the type of eye's that said 'forget me not' baby blue eyes.

Sakura sat there, staring at the 'forget me not', baby blue eye's. Sakura had definetly saw those eye's before, but where?

Just then, she saw the woman go to Syaoron's side. Then Sakura saw Syaoron embrace the mysterious woman into a kiss.

After the kiss, Sakura heard the woman say a farmiliar name...

" Koshi, Koshi, Koshi..."

The woman kept on chanting Koshi's name.

" Why are you calling his name. What has he done wrong?" Sakura cried to the mysterious woman.

But the the woman just ignored Sakura and continued to chant Koshi's name

Sakura thought she was going insane. She fell to the floor and began to scream with all her might. Just then...

_**End of the dream**_

" Kura, you okay" Tomoyo said while shaking her out of her sleep.

**Sakura quickly shot up to a seating position, which frightened the hell out of Tomoyo. Sakura's eye's were as wide a sauce pans and she was in a cold sweat.**

" Sakura, your scaring me. Are you alright" Tomoyo pleaded.

**Then Sakura returned to her normal state. **

" Don't worry Tomoyo. I'm okay. It was just a bad dream" Sakura reassured her.

" What was it about. It must have been bad to make you act this way" Tomoyo said worried.

" Well it was Syaoron. He told me that he wanted to leave me for this mysterious woman. The woman features were blacked out so I couldn't see her face. But I remember one thing about her" Sakura said shakily.

" What was that?" Tomoyo asked.

" Her...It was her eye's that I remember. They were baby blue. The kind of blue that said 'forget me not'. But that isn't all" Sakura said.

" What else is there?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

" The woman kept on chanting his name" Sakura said.

" Who is 'his' name?" Tomoyo asked confused.

" By 'his' I mean Koshi's name" Sakura answered.

" WHAT!" Tomoyo yelled in shock.

" The woman was calling Koshi's name" Tomoyo asked in unbelief.

" Yeah. I don't know why. Tomoyo, your really good at reading dreams, so what do you think this means?" Sakura asked.

" Well I have analysed the dream and...I think that Syaoron is going to leave you for a woman with blue eyes, and that Koshi is the cause for Syaoron leaving you" Tomoyo answered truthfully.

" Well for once, I really hope your wrong Tomoyo" Sakura said.

" Not as much as I hope I'm wrong" Tomoyo said cautiously.

" What makes you say that?" Sakura asked confused.

" Guess who has strong blue eyes, or have you forgotten her so quickly?" Tomoyo said.

" I don't know, so tell me who has strong blue eyes" Sakura said imaptiently.

" Sue-Chan" was all Tomoyo said.

" Oh shit!" Sakura cursed.

**Uh oh. Well Sakura better be on her guard where the girl with the blue eyes is concerned. And you guy's guessed it correctly...kOSHI iS the deciever, but will the gang find out?**

**Please reveiw me what you thought...**


	21. Meet the 'Li' family

Summer Lust - **_Chapter 21_**

_**'meet the 'Li' family**_

**Well you guys, here's a fresh new chapter. And in this chapter you get to meet the crazy family of Syaoron's. So enjoy...**

_Chapter 21 -_

**The next morning Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol and Meilin woke up early to go to the hospital. As for Koshi, well let's just say he else where. When they got to the hospital they saw Dr Watashi.**

" Hello, and how are all of you" Dr Watashi asked sympathectically.

" Were not too bad" Eriol answered.

" Okay, well I guess we should now discuss Syaoron's condition. If you would all like to take a seat in my office" Dr Watashi said.

**So they all went into the office and took a seat. Dr Watashi sat down in his chair and began.**

" Alright are we all here so we can proceed" Dr Watashi asked.

**And like a flash without warning 5 women flew in straight through the door. They were crying screaming and panicing like manics.**

" Where is he?" the first one cried.

" Is he okay?" Yelled the second one frantically.

" Please let us see him" the third one said.

" We'll pay any amount to see him alive" cried the fourth one.

" Girls, calm down, he'll be fine" the fith woman ordered.

**Everyone was shocked to see these five women just burst in the way that they did.**

" Who the hell are all of you" Tomoyo yelled to the women.

" How dare you. You pestilliant girl, have you no manners what - so - ever. Don't you dare ever use that tone with me young lady, or you'll live to regret it. And believe me when I say that I can make you life a living nightmare with just the snap of my fingers. And if you must know, I am Syaoron's mother" Yelan yelled icely.

" Oh, please forgive my rude out burst" Tomoyo quickly apologised.

_**Tomoyo P.O.V**_

_**Oh damn. I have heard stories about this woman. I heard that she isn't a woman that should be messed around with. She could crush a bloody empire with a click of her fingers. I need to watch what I say when I'm around this lady or I'm doomed.**_

_**Normal P.OV**_

" Aunty Yelan your here!" Meilin cried as she rushed up to hug her aunt.

" Dear child, I have missed you" Yelan said while hugging Meilin.

" I missed you too aunt Yelan" Meilin said.

" Dear child, where is Syaoron?" Yelan asked with tears welling up in her eyes.

" He is in the intensive care unit" Sakura answered.

" And who might you be?" Yelan asked sternly.

" I am Syaoron's f...fianc'e. I'm sorry Mrs Li" Sakura said shakily with the tears just daring to fall.

" Oh so your the girl that he chose to stay here for?" Yelan asked.

" Yes Mrs Li" Sakura whispered.

" Oh sweet child come here" Yelan said.

**Sakura went up to Yelan. Then Yelan embraced her into a tight hug. Sakura began to quietly in the comfort of Yelan's chest. After a minute, Sakura slowly pulled away.**

" I'm so sorry Mrs Li" Sakura began, but was cut off by Yelan.

" Sweet child, call me Yelan. And these are my daughters. Girls please introduce yourselves" Yelan ordered.

**And in an instant the girls beagn to do what their mother had told them to do and began to introduce themselves.**

" My name is Fanren Motsumi Li" said the first girl.

" My name is Xeifa Mei xang Li" said the second girl.

" My name is Fuutie Nominsu Li" said the third girl.

" And my name is Fanmei Sukotsiue Li" said the last girl.

" Well, I never thought to see you here Eriol" Xeifa said.

" Well here I am" Eriol said.

" Wow, and all of you are Syaoron's sister's" Tomoyo asked.

" That's right" Fuutie replied.

" So Dr, how is my son...oh and gomen for this rude iterruption" Yelan apologised to the Doctor.

" Right, I take it that we won't have any lost cousin's or second uncles barging in, will we?" Dr Watashi asked.

" No Dr Watashi" Sakura finished.

" Right, well back to where we were. The gun shot wound is healing, but the internal bleeding has spread. Last night to be honest, it looked as if Mr Syaoron Li wasn't going to make it. But miracuously, this morning when we did his routine check up, the internal bleeding had completely vanished" Dr Watashi said.

" So what exactly are you saying doctor" Meilin asked.

" What I am saying is that Mr Li is going to be fine" Dr Watashi finished.

" Thank Kami" Fanren yelled.

" Sakura babe, are you okay" Tomoyo asked with a smile.

" Yeah" Sakura said with tears of joy rolling down her face.

**Everyone was relieved. Sakura couldn't stop crying for joy, but else where trouble was brewing.**

" Sue-Chan, what ever happens I still get my money...right?" Koshi asked.

" Of course. But you do know that if Syaoron lives, then mine and your little romance is on hold" Sue-Chan informed.

" What ever. Just as long as I get the money that I deserve" Koshi said angrily.

" Don't raise your voice to me. Why are you so angry today?" Sue-Chan asked.

" Because I think you plans need to hurry up" Koshi yelled.

" What makes you say that?" Sue-Chan asked.

" Because Eriol and Meilin are begginning to suspect that something is up with me and if they find out then the game is up" Koshi said fearfully.

" WHAT!" Sue-Chan yelled.

" Okay. Fine this needs to hurry up. You need to get me any information you can. Do what ever it takes to get me anything you know. When you get this information give it to me straight away!" Sue-Chan demanded.

" Yeah but what type of information?" Koshi asked.

" What do you think you idiot. Phone calls, letters...anything okay?"

" Okay, I understand Sue-Chan" Koshi finished.

**Yeah! Syaoron's alive but it comes at a price and Sakura will soon see the price to have Syaoron alive. But will it be worth it in the end...**

**pleez review thankyou...**


	22. The trouble that one letter can cause

Summer Lust - **_Chapter 22_**

_**' the trouble of one letter'**_

**Hey you guy's here's a brand new chapter for all you lot out there. In this chapter, something goes missing e.g. a letter. And this letter is the begginning of Sakura's disrtruction...**

_Chapter 22 -_

**A week later, the post had come early. Koshi was the first one awake (for obvious reason's). When he went down stairs, he saw something fall through the door. When he went over to it, he saw that it was addressed to _'Sakura Kinnomoto'._ Then Koshi quickly heard someone else coming down the stairs. It was Meilin. When she came down she noticed that Koshi was acting weird, as if he were hiding something.**

" Morning Koshi" Meilin gestured with a smile.

" Good morning" Koshi replied.

" Koshi, was that the post that just came or was it my imagination" Meilin asked while scratching her head in confusion.

" No. It was your imagination. If the post had come it would be right there" Koshi said while pointing at the letter box.

" Okay. Calm down, I was just asking. You don't need to go nueclear with me you know" Meilin said angrily.

**As soon as Meilin went into the kitchen, Koshi took this oppertunity to go into the bathroom, where he could go and read the letter that was tucked underneath his shirt.**

**As soon as he got to the bathroom he saw Eriol standing at the bathroom door.**

" Move out the way. I need the bathroom" Koshi said casually.

" I know you can ask more politley than that" Eriol said with a fake smirk on face.

" Will you just let him go in and piss, so I can use the bathroom next. I am having a very bad hair and face day, as you can see, so will you just hurry up and piss before I dragg you in there myself " Tomoyo roared as she was coming out of Sakura's room.

**With that, Eriol moved aside to let Koshi in. Once inside, Koshi locked the door shut with the lock and turned on all the pipes so that the rustling of the paper could not be heard. As he sat down on the side of the bath he began to read the letter :**

_Dear Miss Kinnomoto :_

_We have some very unfortunate and possibly disturbing news about Mr Syaoron Li. The good news is that he is now fully concious, but the bad news is that his memory band has been dispatched. This means, and I am sorry to say but Mr Syaoron Li has Amnesia. We were not notified of this earlier because he was unconcious, so it was impossible for us to have notice this until he was fully awake. I know that this type of information should be said to you face to face, but I will be out of the country for the next few days so this was the only way for me to tell you and I would not feel comfortable by phoning and leaving this message with someone else if you were not there so this was the only way._

_We would like you to come down to the hospital and help us to work on his memory fragments. If it is possible, I would like you to bring any photo's, video's, family and possibly friends to try and help Mr Syaoron Li remember his past. I would like you to come here tomorrow at 9:00 am sharp. I am afraid that I will not be there so you will have to see Dr Sanling._

_Yours Scincerly _

_Dr Yinsho Watashi_

**Afterwards, Koshi was totally shocked at what he had just read.**

" Oh crap! This is excellent, wait until Sue-Chan read's this. She'll pay me extra" Koshi said.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

**Tomoyo was banging the door with so much force that there was a dent in the wall.**

" Koshi! If you don't get your ass out of there right now, I swear that I'll kick you so hard your flipping mother will feel it!" Tomoyo yelled.

" Okay, Okay. I'm out. Don't bust a gaskit in that lovely little head of yours" Koshi said while opening the bathroom door, and coming out.

" I'll flipping bust your gaskit if you don't shut up!" Tomoyo warned him, before entering the bathroom and slamming the door behind her so hard that the whole of Tomoeda shook.

**With that Koshi quickly left the house and headed to Sue-Chan's apartment, with the letter in his hand.**

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

**Koshi knocked on Sue-Chan's front door. Sue-Chan came and looked through the peep hole. She saw Koshi standing on the other side and lazily opened the door for him.**

" What do you want!" Sue-Chan asked.

" I have some news that will interest you in every way possible" Koshi said with a sly grin on his face.

**Sue-Chan went into the kitchen while Koshi sat down on the couch. When she came out of the kitchen she sat down right next to him on the couch.**

" So what is it?" Sue-Chan asked.

" Read this letter" Koshi said.

**Koshi handed the letter to Sue-Chan and she read it. After around 2 minutes, she had finished reading it she began to laugh.**

" How excellent is this" Koshi exclaimed.

" Don't you see? If I go to the hospital, instead of Sakura then I can convince Syaoron that I am his fianc'e and that he loves me and only me, and he'll believe me because he doesn't remember a thing. This is perfect!" Sue-Chan screeched.

" So your really gonna go down there tomorrow?" Koshi asked shocked.

" Of course I am. I wouldn't give up a oppertunity as sweet as this" Sue-Chan snickered.

" Your gonna pay me extra...right?" Koshi asked uneasily.

" Sure...whatever" Sue-Chan said plainly.

" Who would have thought that one little letter is going to cause such a mass amount of heart ache for Sakura. It's perfect" Sue-Chan laughed.

_**Sue-Chan P.O.V**_

_**I told you Kinnomoto. I told you that I'll get you back for that slap. I still have that scar plastered on my face, and it's going to stay there forever. I am going to make sure that the pain from losing Syaoron to me, will stay buried deep in your heart forever.**_

**Oh no! This situation looks really bad. And it all is going to happen because of that letter. I personally blame Dr Watashi for writing a letter. I mean, doesn't the term ' home visit ' exist anymore? **

**Well in the next chapter Syaoron is finally awake, but unfortunately, Sue-Chan get's her claws in first. I am not gonna give anymore hints about the next chapter. You lot have to review to get another chapter. I might not update for the maximum of 2 days because I have my Moc Sat's Exam's. Arrgghh I totally hate maths! Oh well wish me luck!**

**p.s I will definetly update no later than 2 days so don't worry.**

**Why don't you go ahead and click that little review box and tell me all your thoughts, i'd really like to know. Sianara for now...**


	23. Syaoron awakens

Summer Lust **_- Chapter 23_**

_**'Syaoron awakens'**_

**Hey you guys. I'm back again and ready to go, so here's a brand new chapter for all the fans out there, so enjoy...**

_Chapter 23 -_

**Later on that night, everyone was discussing a certain situation. Sakura had been waiting in the house all day to hear at least a phone call from Dr Watashi, but he hadn't phoned. Sakura was begginning to worry.**

" Dr Watashi said that he would definetly contact us today" Sakura said frustratedly.

" Don't worry Kura. He might phone tomorrow" Tomoyo said reassuringly, while feeding her baby on the couch.

**Just then the door opened, and in walked Koshi. He looked very tired, as if he had been up all night.**

" Koshi, has there been any post for me today?" Sakura asked.

" How the hell would I know!" Koshi blurted out angrily.

" Oh...I'm sorry. I just thought that..." Sakura began, but was cut off by Tomoyo.

" Hey pal, no need to get rude. She just asked you a simple question and your acting so cold towards her. You need to learn manners and how to speak to people properly, without feeling the need to insult them" Tomoyo said angrily.

" It's okay Tomoyo. I guess the post didn't come today. I shouldn't have asked Koshi like that, I should have been more considerate" Sakura finished.

" Yeah, but if you would really like to know, the post did not come today because when I woke up there was none at the bottom of the door" and with that, Koshi went to his room.

**After Koshi went to his room, Eriol came in and sat down next to Tomoyo. He took the baby from Tomoyo to give her a break.**

" What's up with him" Eriol asked.

" Who knows. He's been in a bad mood since he woke up this morning" Meilin said.

**The next morning, Sue-Chan woke up bright and early to go and see Syaoron. Things were not looking good at all. As soon as she entered the hospital, she asked the receptionist for Syaoron's room. When she got to the room she opened the door and saw him sleeping peacefully on the bed. He looks as sweet as he did even after she sot him.**

_**Sue-Chan P.O.V**_

_**I'm so sorry Syaoron, but I just had to shoot you. It was the only option that I had left. If I can't have you then nobody can.**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

**She sat down next to him and admired his facial features. She noticed the way his hair got in his face, she noticed his chest move up and down at a rythmatic speed. She took her hands and slightly moved away some hair that was covering his shut eyelids.**

" Your going to make a wonderful husband. And were going to have wonderful children, you just wait and see. We'll be the happiest couple alive, just you and me" Sue-Chan silently whispered.

**As if on cue, Syaoron's eyes began to flutter open. He woke up to see a pair of shiny crystal baby blue eyes. For some reason, Syaoron had hoped to see beautiful emerald orbs, but he couldn't understand why.**

" Who on earth are you?" Syaoron asked sternly.

" Oh Syaoron!" Sue-Chan began. She started to fill the room with here dramatic skills and lies.

" Thank kami! Your alive" Sue-Chan cried as she embraced his into a hug.

**But Syaoron wasn't convinced in the slightest and pulled away immediantly from Sue-Chan's grasp.**

" I won't ask you one more time! Who are you, and answere me this time" Syaoron asked more sternly than ever.

**Sue-Chan began to worry. What if he wouldn't believe her. **

_**Sue-Chan P.O.V**_

_**Oh damn! He might not believe me, I mean look at the anger in his eyes right now. No matter, I must convince him, even if it kills me.**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

" I...I...It's me. Don't you remember me Syaoron. I'm your fianc'e" Sue-Chan replied.

" WHAT! I have a fianc'e?" Syaoron asked in unbelief.

" Of course you do. It's me".

" So your my fianc'e?" Syaoron asked, a liitle disappointed that he chose such a weird woman to get married to.

" Look" Sue-Chan said while pointing to a wedding ring on her finger.

" Look, you purposed to me just a few minutes before those bastards shot you" Sue-Chan said.

" So I'm going to marry you?" Syaoron asked for a third time.

" Of course you are Syaoron" Sue-Chan said with a smile that creeped Syaoron a little.

" Wait, is that my name?" he asked.

" Yes. Your name is Syaoron Ryu Li, and we are going to get married" Sue-Chan said while giving him his full name.

" Well they said that they were going to discharge me today, so where do I live?" Syaoron asked.

" You live with me. You don't have any clothes at my place because you hadn't moved in with me yet" Sue-Chan said.

" So, can't I go back to my old place and get some stuff?" Syaoron asked.

" NO! Because after they shot you they burnt your apartment" Sue-Chan told a lie quickly.

" Bastards!" Syaoron cursed.

" Look, don't worry. When you were in the hospital I went out to buy you a few things. Tomorrow me and you can go out properly and buy you a whole new wardrobe of clothes okay?" Sue-Chan said.

" Sure" Said Syaoron.

" Okay, let's go then because this hospital gives me the creeps" Syaoron said.

_**Syaoron P.O.V**_

_**Or maybey it isn't the hospital but it's you who gives me the creeps. Oh well, her story seems true enough. I mean she's told me more about myself than I know.**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

" Syaoron, before we leave, I need to get Dr Sanling to give you a final check over" Sue-Chan Said as she left the room to get the doctor.

**Syaoron layed back on the bed and all of a sudden a painful head ache took over him.**

_**Flash Back**_

" Will you marry me?"

" YES, YES, OH GOD YES " a woman laughed and said with tears in her eyes.

" Congratulations!" a male voice said.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

" Syaoron, oh god please no, no, no" a woman screamed in horror.

" NO!" a male voice yelled

" AAHH" another woman screamed in shock.

_**End Flash Back**_

**The pain had quickly vanished. But that little memory fragment stayed imprinted in his mind.**

_**Syaoron P.O.V**_

_**Who the hell was that woman I asked to marry? Who was that guy, congratulating me? and who was the other woman that screamed after those three shot's? It must have been Sue-Chan, I mean there is no one else.**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

**Then in came Sue-Chan with the doctors and nurses. After around 20 minutes, they had given Syaoron the all clear and let him go.**

" Sue-Chan, I guess that I must say thank you and that I...I...I love you" Syaoron said uneasily and with no emotion. It was as if he didn't mean a word that he had just said.

**But being the idiot that Sue-Chan is, she didn't even notice the way he said it. All she knew is that he had said 'I love you'. She didn't even care if he didn't mean it, at least he said it. She was about to explode with joy.**

" I love you too Syaoron" with that she embraced him into a kiss. But Syaoron couldn't help but feel that what he was doing wasn't right at all. But he just couldn't understand why?

**OH NO! She has inflicted poor Syaoron's mind with poison and venmous lies. Will he be able to piece together that flash back he had or will he just let it slide and shrugg it off. Poor Sakura is still clueless but not for long. The next chapter is when the game is up for Koshi in 'Koshi get's caught out', which happens in the next chapter. To see what happens I need at least 5 reviews so why dont you click that little box in the bottom left corner and tell me what you think. Well see ya guys.**


	24. Koshi get's caught out!

Summer Lust- **_chapter 24_**

_**'Koshi get's caught out'**_

**Hey you guy's. Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I'm here now so let's go. In this chapter, the game is finally up for Koshi so enjoy...**

_Chapter 24 -_

**Later on that day Koshi went out for a drink.**

" Where are you going Koshi?" Meilin asked.

" I'm going out for a drink. I'll be back soon".

**And with that, he went right out the door. Around 30 minutes later they heard a phone ringing. They looked on the table and saw Koshi's phone ringing.**

" Meilin, he's your boyfriend, you answer his phone. The stupid idiot left it" Eriol said.

" No way. I ain't touching it" Meilin retorted.

" Well somebody had better answer it now, or I'll flipping break it because I can't get the baby to sleep!" Tomoyo whispered harshly while rocking her baby back and forth.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

**Someone was knocking at the door. Meilin went and opened the door to see Yelan and her four daughters standing outside. Once they were all in the living room they all took a seat and began to talk amoung themselves. Tomoyo was going insane because Koshi's phone kept constantly ringing. Tomoyo couldn't take it anymore, so she went over to his phone but it stopped ringing. She took up the phone and saw that there was a voice message on it. She gave the phone to Meilin.**

" Do you think that I should listen to it?" Meilin asked nervously.

" Your the one who thinks that he is being unfaithful, so here's your chance to find out. I say you push that button and listen" Eriol said.

" If you want to listen privately, we'll all go into another room" Sakura said positively.

" No. None of you have to go anywhere" Meilin said.

**And with that, she put the phone on loud speaker and pressed play so that everybody in the room could hear. And they all couldn't believe what they heard.**

**_Voice Message :_**

_**Hey koshi, it's me Sue-Chan. The plan actually worked. I can't believe it, but it really did work and I couldn't have done it without you. Thanks for that letter, me and Syaoron are finally together because of it. Meet me tonight at the disrtict bridge to collect the money I owe you okay, bye.**_

**_End of message :_**

**Everyone sat in complete and utter silence. No body dared to say one word, then they all heard the door open and in walked Koshi, totally unaware of what was going on.**

" Hey everyone, what's up" Koshi said.

**But then Koshi noticed the tense atmosphere and began to think of why everyone was glearing death daggers at him. Then like a flash without warning, Eriol ran up to him and punched the daylight's out of Koshi.**

" ERIOL STOP!" Meilin cried trying to get him off of Koshi.

**But Eriol wasn't listening. He grabbed Koshi by the throat and pinned him securely to the wall.**

" What's going on!" Koshi yelled in agony.

" You Bastard!" Sakura screamed and slapped Koshi across the face.

" It's your fault why my child was shot!" Yelan hollared.

**Meilin looked at her aunt in fear. Never had she seen her aunt scream so loud. Never had she seen this much hate, pain and disgust in her aunt's eyes.**

" I have no idea what your talking about!" Koshi defended.

" YOU LIAR! You left your phone and someone named Sue-Chan left a message!" Fanren yelled while taking the phone away from Meilin and re-playing the voice message.

" Shit! Why the hell did she have to be so stupid and leave a message. She's totally blew it now" Koshi cursed aloud to himself.

" Now tell us what really happened before I call the police" Xeifa snapped.

" I'm not saying one word" Koshi whispered.

**Fuutie had no patience, and that was something both her and Syaoron had inherited from their mother. Fuutie totally lost it and fly kicked Koshi in the stomach.**

" You bitch!" Koshi screamed while spitting blood from his mouth.

" Now I am only going to say this one more time! Do want to tell us or are we going to have to get phyisical" Fanmei and Sakura both warned in unision.

" Okay, okay I'll tell you" Koshi said in fearing that he might get another fly kick.

" One night when we were still on the school trip, Sue-Chan said to me that she wanted to make Sakura pay for slapping her that night at ball. She told me that if I pretended to go out with Meilin to get information about Syaoron, she would pay me" Koshi said with his head hung low.

" You dirty cheating scumbag" Meilin cried before slapping him across the face.

" Tell us about the day he was shot...did you know about that?" Sakura asked with the tears croaking in her voice.

" The day he was shot. I was in the car in which the shot came from" Koshi said.

**With that, Sakura fell to her knees. But she wasn't crying. She was just sitting there, as if she didn't know how to breath. Tomoyo quickly gave the baby to Xeifa. Tomoyo bent down to Sakura's level and helped her back up to her standing position once more.**

" Keep talking" Eriol warned.

" I was the one driving the car, but I swear that I had nothing to do with the shooting" Koshi swore.

" How do we know that you weren't the one who shot my son. Look at the amount of lies that you have bistowed upon us already. Why should we believe you now" Yelan spat out with tears in her eye's.

" I'm telling you the truth. I didn't know that Sue-Chan was going to shoot him!" Koshi qickly said.

" What the hell did you just say" Sakura asked in a dead hoarse whisper.

" Did you just say that Sue-Chan shot Syaoron?" Eriol asked in dis-belief.

" Yeah. She told me to drive to the hospital because she had to pick up some medication. She ordered me to drive at the front entrance. I had no idea she was going to shoot him. When she did, I was stunned. I mean beneath it all, Syaoron was a good friend of mine" Koshi said.

" Then why did you stabb him in the back!" Tomoyo cried.

" My cousin, their brother, her son, his best friend and her fianc'e nearly died because of you" Meilin yelled while pointing to Syaoron's sister's, Syaoron mother, Eriol and Sakura.

" I know. But I had no choice. After she shot him, I was at gun point myself. She put the gun to my head and told me to continue driving.

" Serve's you right!" Fanmei exclaimed.

" You bastard" Sakura cried.

" What else are you hiding from us?" Eriol asked while tightening his grip on Kosh'i throat.

" Well, remember when you all asked me if any post had come and I said no, well I lied. In fact the post did come but I took it and gave it to Sue-Chan" Koshi hoarsely whispered as Eriol's grip was gradually tightening.

" You jerk! I knew I heard the post but you told me no! Sue-Chan should have flipping popped that gun into your head!" Meilin yelled.

" What did the post say and who was it addressed to?" Tomoyo asked calmly.

" It said that Syaoron has amnesia and that they wanted Sakura to come down and help work on his memory". Koshi said.

" But instead of us..." Tomoyo started.

" Sue-Chan got to him first" Sakura finished as her anger began to rise.

" Get your things and leave" Meilin said to Koshi coldly.

" I hate you Koshi. Leave and don't come back" Tomoyo said icely.

**And with that he packed his things and went...never to return.**

**Ha it's about time the truth got out and once again, sorry for taking soo long to update. In the next chapter, Sakura comes across a pair of burning amber eye's, but will those same eye's remember her. To find out please review, thank you.**

**p.s. I'll try and update a little faster this time.**

**See ya later**


	25. He doesn't remember me?

_Summer Lust - **Chapter 25**_

_**'he doesn't remember me'**_

**Hey you guy's. You all are probably just dying to kill me because it's been at least 4 days since I have updated. Trust me when I say that I have been absolutely busy with my life at the moment, but I'm here now so read this brand new chappie and enjoy...**

_Chapter 25 -_

**After Koshi had left; the next day Sakura was determined to get to the bottom of their current situation.**

" Tomoyo, we are waiting for you to hurry up!" Eriol yelled through the car window, whilst honking the car horn.

" Sorry, after child birth, the impact sort of takes it's tole on you, you know" Tomoyo apologised when finally getting into the car.

**Once they had drove to the hospital Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo went inside and asked to see Dr Watashi in private. Meilin had offered to stay in the waiting area with the baby. Once the receptionist had given the the 'all clear' to go into his office, they all sat down around a desk and began to discuss the dilemma.**

" I am so sorry Miss Kinomoto but there is nothing that we can do" Dr Watashi apologised.

" You see, I was not here to confirm this. I think that I left Dr Sinling to look after Mr Syaoron Li but he has been transferrd to a hospital in Southern Europe just last night, and he was the one with all of the documents that were signed that enabled Mr Li to depart" the doctor said.

" So what you are saying is, that there is nothing that we can do but just sit back and watch the man I love get married to some cheap bimbo who poisend his mind with horrific lies!" Sakura exclaimed.

" Calm down Sakura, we'll find a way to get Syaoron back. Don't worry okay?" Tomoyo said calmly.

" Easy for you to say. The man you love isn't with some cheap tart at this moment in time, while your here in distress because you love him to death, is he?" Sakura shouted while pointing to Eriol.

" I don't have to stand for this" Tomoyo said quietly before getting up and leaving the room.

" Look what you've done now Sakura. She was just trying to help but you had to attack her like that. You know what, you should save the abuse for Sue-Chan and don't take it out on the love of my life" Eriol said coldly.

" I know...I didn't mean to but I guess I let all my anger out on the wrong person. Would Tomoyo ever forgive me?" Sakura asked shakily.

" I'm sure she will" Eriol said with a faint smile.

" I am very sorry but I have a meeting in 20 minutes so let us just finish up here quickly" Dr Watashi said sounding a little annoyed.

" Sorry" Sakura and Eriol both said in unision.

" Mr Li chose to go with that lady yesterday. If you want to try, you can help him with his Amnesia by going to see him" the doctor suggested.

" What could we do" Eriol asked curiously.

" You could try telling him some stories about his life and try showing him some pictures as well" Dr Watashi finished.

" Okay, thank you" Sakura said finally before leaving the room.

**Once they got into the seating area, Sakura saw Meilin and Tomoyo sitting down and talking. As Sakura began to approach them they gradually stopped talking. Sakura stood right in front of Tomoyo and Tomoyo stood up in vice versa, facing each other.**

" Sakura" Tomoyo said plainly.

" Tomoyo" Sakura said equally flat.

**Five, Four, Three, Two, One...**

" I'm sorry" they both cried in unision while hugging each other to death.

" I'm sorry"

" No I should be the one who's sorry"

" Don't be silly, I'm sorry"

" No I am definetly sorry"

" No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm gonna be the one to shut both of your traps for good" Eriol warned in frustration.

**As soon as they got home, Sakura ran quietly to her room, shut the door completely, fell to her bed and began to cry quietly in her pillow. The next day Eriol woke up to a yelling Tomoyo.**

" What's wrong with you woman!" Eriol said lazily while coming out of the bedroom, still half asleep.

" What's wrong with me, WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! I'll tell you what's wrong with me. The baby kept me up until 5am in the morning, you layed in that flipping bed and didn't think that I could use some assisstance, that stupid toaster is broken, and we are out of groceries!" Tomoyo hollared while rocking the baby in her hand.

" I'll tell you what" Eriol said seductively while coming behind Tomoyo and rubbing her neck in all the right places causing her to softly moan.

" You give the baby to the nanny that I hired today. She'll be here in less that 10 minutes. Go and have a nice long and hot bath or you can just snuggle back into that warm bed and you can leave the grocery shopping to me. How does that sound?" Eriol whispered as he saw the baby drifting into a deep slumber.

" You really are too good for me you know" Tomoyo whispered while also noticing the sleeping baby.

" Of course I'm too good for you" Eriol teased while removing his grip from Tomoyo's waist.

" Oh har har, very funny" Tomoyo said sarcastically while walking back to her room.

**Then Eriol saw Sakura in the kitchen.**

" Are you going shopping?" Sakura asked.

" Yeah why?" said Eriol.

" Don't mind me tagging along with you, do you?" Sakura asked.

" Sure. Let's go".

**Once they had got to the shopping centre they shopped themselves silly. After they had finished Sakura was carrying too much bags so she couldn't really see where she was going. She was relying on the people to walk around her instead. She continued to walk and then...**

**THUD!**

**Sakura fell straight to the floor.**

" You idiot! You see me walking with a mass amount of bags. Everyone else saw me and decided to be kind enough to walk around me, but no! You had to come and bump straight into..." Sakura shouted as she got up from the floor and dusted herself off, but she was cut of by her sentence. She didn't even hear when Eriol was asking if she was okay.

**When she looked up, she saw them, she saw those eyes. She saw the eyes that were in slumber for so long. She saw those orbs that made her go weak in the knees every time she looked into them. She saw _'HIS' eye's._**

" Syaoron, it's you Sakura whispered loud enough for him to hear.

" And who the hell are you!" Syaoron replied bitterly.

**Sakura felt her heart shatter into a billion pieces. She felt pain and heart ache arise in her. She felt like there was nothing left to live for. She...felt...empty.**

" Syaoron, It's me, your fianc'e. Don't you remember me?" Sakura cried out eagerly.

" Don't be purposturous! I have never seen you in my whole life" Syaoron spat.

" And why would you say such a silly thing like that. I have no intention of ever marrying you" Syaoron replied coldly.

" My real fianc'e is right here" he said while embracing a farmiliar girl.

" Hey Kura" Sue-Chan said evily.

" No Syaoron, she's lying" Sakura yelled while not taking any notice to the passer's-by who were watching the scene.

" No, your just a needy pathetic little girl, who can't get over the fact that Syaoron chose me and not you. Me and Syaoron are happy together" Sue-Chan hissed.

" No dude. Don't listen to Sue-Chan" said Eriol who was finally stepping up.

" And who might you be" Syaoron asked.

" My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa".

" Listen I haven't got the time or day to be chit-chatting with complete and utter stranger's who know my name just by coincidence. Come on Sue-Chan" Syaoron ordered.

" Coming honey" Sue-Chan said while grinning a (ha ha I win) look to Sakura.

**And with that, Syaoron and Sue-Chan left. Sakura just stood there in a complete horror gaze. **

" Come on Sakura, let's go home" Eriol finally said reassuringly.

**Once she got home Sakura walked as slow as a zombie to her room and not dare to come out. She didn't even answer Tomoyo nor Meilin when they asked what was wrong.**

" Okay, is it just me or is something wrong with Kura. Eriol please tell us what it is" Meilin pleaded.

" I don't want to talk about it" Eriol said with his head hung low.

" Just spit it out already" Tomoyo rushed.

" Okay. When we went shopping we saw Syaoron".

" No way?" Meilin said shocked.

" That isn't the worst part. We saw him with Sue-Chan".

" Bitch!" Tomoyo cursed.

" No matter how hard we tried. He is convincing himself that we are complete strangers and that he is going to marry Sue-Chan" Eriol said in anger.

" Imagine the amount of lies that she has already injected Syaoron with" Meilin said with tears smearing her sight.

" That hood rat! She's dugg her claws so deep into him that she could probably make him believe that she's the flipping queen of China" Tomoyo roared.

**Back at Sue-Chan's apartment, Syaoron was sitting on the couch watching television, when all of a sudden he began to have a deadly head ache.**

**_Flash Back :_**

_**" Hey sweet heart. I have something to show you" a male voice said.**_

_**" What is it my little wolf" said a female voice.**_

_**Syaoron saw himself leading an extremely beautiful girl onto a swan-like boat.**_

_**" Wow, this is beautiful. Do you know what this reminds me of?" the female said.**_

_**" Yeah, that carnival boat ride where I fell in love with you for the second time" Syaoron remembered himself saying.**_

_**" Exactly" said the female voice.**_

_**( Who is this woman?)**_

_**" Do you like it?" Syaoron remembered himself asking the girl.**_

_**" I love it but I'm just a simple girl. You don't have to do all of this. I'd be happy with just flowers and a movie like any regular girl" the female said.**_

_**" I understand. but do you know why I would do this for you and only you alone...because your more precious to me than anything" Syaoron remembered himself say.**_

**_End of flash back :_**

" Who the heck was that girl with such intense Emerald eyes. Wait a second...it couldn't have been Sue-Chan because her eyes are blue...NO WAY! IT CANT BE! That girl from today at the store. I think that there is more to my life than Sue-Chan is telling me, and if she won't tell me then I'll just find out myself" Syaoron said in a determined tone.

**Back at Sakura's house, she was sitting down on her bed and listening to music. **

**(this song is a personal favourite of mine)**

**Sakura jaut sat there and listened to the song as tears began to flow from her eyes. She wasn't crying because of what had happened earilier, she ws crying because the song was completely identicle to what was going on in her life at the moment. She was so stunned that this one song related to so much of what she was going through.**

_Song : 'After all'_

_Artist : 'Delerium'_

_She knows the voices in her mind_

_They tell her, to leave._

_She's tired of smiling madly_

_Until silence becomes very silently_

_The noise in her mind._

_After all she's got nothing inside_

_No good to give, no meaning to live._

_The mist engulf tonight_

_Every single star..._

_After all they shared how could he simply say no_

_After all they shared he turned away from her to go_

_She said she wouldn't cry_

_That was really just a lie._

_She knows the noises in her mind_

_Nothing's left, but, screami'n silence_

_After all she feels numbness inside._

_The feelings gone _

_She's upside down_

_The pictures behind her close down_

_This time you went too far..._

_After all they shared how could he simply say no_

_After all they shared, he turned away from her to go_

_She said she wouldn't cry _

_That was really just a lie._

_After all they shared how could he simply say no_

_After all they shared, he turned away from her to go_

_She said she wouldn't cry _

_That was really just a lie._

_After all she's got nothing inside_

_No good to give_

_No meaning to live_

_The mist engulf tonight_

_Every single star..._

**After the song had ended Sakura began to talk quietly to herself.**

" What am I going to do. He doesn't remember me. If he doesn't even believe me when I say I used to know him, then there is definetly no hope of telling him that he's going to be the father of our child in 7 month's is there.

**Da Da Daaa. I just hate cliff-hanger's don't you. Hint hint to guess what the next chappi'es about. If you still don't get it then re-read the last paragrah and then it should sink in. I just love that song by Delerium. If anyone else has heard it, please review and tell me where you heard it from.**

**Now the story is begginning to heat up, but in order for me to dish out another exciting chpater, I need to just see those review flooding in. well JA NE until next time...**


	26. Did you say your having with twins!

_Summer Lust - **Chapter 26**_

_**'did you say your having twins!"**_

**Wow you guys can really update fast and I mean real fast. In this chpter this is probably the only time that Tomoyo cries. Well here's a nice new chapter for all of you lot so enjoy...**

_Chapter 26 -_

**Well around 2 months had passed and everyone had now known that Sakura would be bearing Syaoron's child in 5 months.**

" Hey Kura, can I speak to you minute" Tomoyo asked.

" Sure".

**When they got into Tomoyo's room, Tomoyo began to cry.**

" What's wrong Tomoyo" Sakura asked.

" Look at you for hell sake, you look like a bloody beached whale" Tomoyo said in tears.

" Well that is what usually happens when your having twins Tommy" Sakura said humorously.

" How could you laugh at a time like this" Tomoyo asked in dis-belief.

" Look Tommy, don't cry on my account. I can manage without Syaoron" Sakura said confidently.

" How could you say that. The last time you saw him he was at the shopping mall with that evil witch!" Tomoyo sobbed.

" Okay...okay. To tell you the truth, I don't know how I'll manage without him" Sakura said sadly.

" Look, you need to tell him the truth Sakura! You need to tell him that he's living with a potential murderer. What would you say if Sue-Chan just decided one day to slit Syaoron's throat while he's asleep, just for the sake of sheer fun. She's a dangerous, caniving little cow who can't be trusted. Syaoron is in so much danger anf he has no clue because of all her lies" Tomoyo exclaimed.

" She wouldn't?..She couldn't?...Could she?" Sakura asked a little worried.

" How can I tell him? I don't know if he's even still in the country".

**Silence went through the room and then...**

" WAIT! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

" Did you say your having twins" Tomoyo asked in shock.

**In hearing that, Sakura quickly went into the living room as fast as she could but Tomoyo wasn't far trailing behind her.**

" Sakura, I knew that you were pregnant but you mentioned nothing about TWINS!"

" WHAT!" Eriol and Meilin both shouted in unision.

**Sakura slowly sat down on the couch and said...**

" OOOPS. Did I forget to metion that" Sakura said stupidly, making them all fall down anmie style.

" You definetly need to speak to Syaoron, no matter what it takes" Eriol said.

**Then they all saw Meilin get up in anger and she walked through front door.**

" Where is she going?" asked Eriol.

" Who knows" said Tomoyo.

" I hope she's okay" Sakura said fearfully.

**Meilin got into her car and drove to Yelan's rented Pent-house suite. When she got there, she ran up and banged on the door. Fuutie; then opened the door**

**to see a crying Meilin. When Meilin sat down on a chair, Yelan began to worry.**

" Dear girl, what seems to be troubling you?" Yelan asked.

" Auntie it's Sakura".

" What about her, oh no what happened!" Yelan began to panic.

" No, no, it's good news. She's pregnant".

" Oh my, thank kami. I take it that the father is of course my son" Yelan asked suspiciously.

" Of course it is auntie" replied Meilin.

" Wow. Just imagine. I didn't know that little brother could be such a sneaky one" Fanmei snickered.

" Yeah, way to score little bro" laughed Fanren.

" Way to play the field Syaoron, who would have thought" Fuutie giggled.

" Oh shut up! I think it's sweet and romantic" said Xeifa.

" Girls, stop being so silly!" Yelan ordered.

**The room was silent and then the four sister's muttered in unision...**

" Mum is such a Kill Joy!"

" I hope you girls didn't just say what I think you said" Yelan snapped.

" Of course not mother" all four girls said at the same time with a cheeky grin plastered on their faces.

**Meilin thought that it was really creepy that all four of them could say things at exactly the same time; out of the blue, it's was like they had all practice at it.**

" No you have it all wrong!" Meilin snapped.

" Then what are you trying to say Meilin?" Yelan asked.

" She's...she's having twins" Meilin finished.

**Everyone went silent and then...**

" He shoot's...and he scores TWICE!" Fuutie laughed, which caused her other sister's to laugh as well.

" BE QUIET!" Yelan yelled.

" I want all of you girls to, including Meilin; to go and tell Syaoron about this. Make sure you don't take 'no' for an answer, do clear I make myself clear?" Yelan said strictly.

" We understand mother" all four answered.

" But when should we go?" asked Fanmei.

" RIGHT NOW! The sooner the better" replied Yelan.

" Okay, so where do we find him? He could be anywhere" Xeifa said.

" Well, the first place that we should look would be at Sue-Chan's apartment" said Fanren.

" Okay, do you know where she live's, Meilin?" Yelan asked.

" Yes auntie. Let's go you guy's" said Meilin.

**After they had left, Yelan sat down and quietly said to herself...**

" You are my son. You come from rich and pure blood. You have decended from the master Clow Reed himself. You have his blood flowing through your vains. You are destined to be leader of the Li clan some day my child. And most of all, you are going to be a father. Please Syaoron, don't let a little memory loss make you lose everything you care about; including Sakura and your soon to be children. Please my son, you must remember. I know you can".

**You don't know how right you are Yelan because in the next chapter Syaoron starts realising some home truths that his so called 'fianc'e' neglected to tell him. But will it be too late. To find out, please throw your reviews this way and I shall definetly catch them. So see ya next time...**


	27. The truth begins to reveal!

_Summer Lust - **Chapter 27**_

_**'the truth begins to reveal'**_

**Hey you guys. If you checked out my reveiws, there is someone with the same tag name as me which is 'Tempz' if that is you can you pleez e-mail me because people might think that i'm sending reviews to myself which is really REALLY sad. Well in this chapter, Syaoron starts to realise some home truths about his past, but will it be enough. Well you'll soon find out so enjoy...**

_Chapter 27 -_

**Once Meilin and the other girls were in the car, they headed straight for Sue-Chan's apartment. After a 2 hour drive they had reached the front door of Sue-Chan's apartment. They knocked on the door, and around seven seconds later they saw Syaoron open the front door. Xeifa, being the most emotional of them all, ran straight up to Syaoron and embraced him into a breathless hug.**

" What on earth are you doing woman" Syaoron yelled whilst prying the girl off of him.

" You may have lost your memory but your attitude still stinks" Fanren cursed.

" Syaoron it's me!" Xeifa cried.

" Who are you?" he asked.

**Xeifa thought she was going to die. Syaoron was her favourite brother, wait a second, he was her only brother and she wanted him to remember her.**

" Syaoron, it's me your sister. All of us are your sister's except for her" Xeifa said while pointing to Meilin.

" She is your cousin Meilin" Xeifa finished.

" Whatever. Now will you all go home" Syaoron said impatiently.

" Please brother. We just want to talk to you for five minutes and then I promise that we will leave" Fuutie pleaded.

" Fine but no longer than five minutes. Sue-Chan would have a fit if she knew that I let so much women in here without her consultation" Syaoron said while ushering a sign for the ladies to come in.

**When they all sat down in the living area trust me when I say that they came well prepared. They were not leaving until Syaoron remembered at least ninety percent of his memories, even if it took all night. They had brought video tapes, letter's and numerous amount's of pictures and photographs to show their brother.**

" Look Syaoron, here you are with all of us in this family portraite" said fanmei.

" So where is our father?" Syaoron asked.

" What do you mean?" Xeifa asked fearfully.

" Well if this is a family portraite, where is our father?" said Syaoron.

**All the girls went silent and hung their head low. Then Fuutie spoke.**

" Syaoron our father died a year after you were born. But don't worry because when you were one years old I was around six years old, so I don't really have a strong memoir of him, but Fanmei, Fanren and Xeifa do. But not a lot I guess" Fuutie said sadly.

" Oh, I'm so sorry" Syaoron apologised.

" It's okay, were over it now" said Xeifa.

**Silence pentrated the room once more, and then Syaoron spoke.**

" If you don't mind me asking, but..." Syaoron began.

" How did he die" Fanren finished.

" Yeah" he simply said.

" Well if you must know, he was a huge tycoon bussiness man in China. He owned nearly sixty percent of China's mainstream. He was head of our clan but needed an heir. Because we were all girls the elders were begginning to worry that a boy would not be born, that is of course until mother had you. But at the coronation of your birth it was said that there was a jealous man in our family named Kanontai Matsumo Li he was our father's brother. He knew that if our father Kunjitsu Nantutsuai Li did not have an heir then he would be able to kill our father and rule our family clan. He went away for over a year and when he returned he was informed that our father had finally got a male child. In hearing this news Kanontai hired an assassin to assassinate you and father. At your coronation the assassin broke in through a trapp door underneath our palace. He came up to the ball room and shot father dead in the chest. The assassin wanted to kill you as well because now that father was murdered, you would rightfully take the position of the leader of the Li clan. But luckily our intelligent mother knew something like this was going to happen so she made sure that she sent you away to Japan to stay with Wei, your personal butler, until things were safe for you to come home. You spent one year in Japan, and then when you were two years old you came back home. When you became ten, it was your duty to capture the sacred Clow Cards from our decendant Clow Reed. And that is when you came to Japan. But then you fell in love with a girl named Sakura" Fanren stopped. She noticed that he immediantly froze when he heard the name 'Sakura'.

" Shall I continue" Fanren asked.

" Oh yes. Sorrry, go on" Syaoron said.

" As I said, you fell in love with a girl named Sakura, but mother had recieved news that a new assassin was back to kill you and this time, the assassin knew you were in Japan, so that is why we called you back home for five years" Fanren finished.

" Wow!" was all Syaoron could say.

" Did Kanontai Matsumo Li ever get caught?" Syaoron asked angrily.

" I'm afraid no. He's still at large somewhere in America now. He fled right after the incident" Fanren said.

" How could our own uncle betray his brother like that!" Syaoron said while squeezing the glass in his hand in anger so tight that it shattered.

**All the girls were amazed at Syaoron's strength.**

" He killed his own brother just for greed, money and power!" Syaoron yelled.

**Silence echoed through the room once more. Syaoron knew that the question he had just asked had made his sister's remeber their gut wrenching past. He felt a little guilty for letting his sister's take that trip down 'murdered father' memory lane, so he decided to untense the atmosphere.**

" So who's this beautiful woman in the back, looking very serious?" Syaoron asked while picking up another photograph.

**The girls finally began to laugh.**

" What's so funny?" Syaoron asked a little embarrassed that they were laughing at him, and yet a little angry too.

" That's our mother" Xeifa finally said.

" I can't believe it!" Syaoron yelled in anger.

" I can't beleive that Sue-Chan didn't tell me about you guys" he said in rage.

" That's because she doesn't know us" Xeifa said while indicating with her hands to her other sister's.

" That may be true. But she definetly knows me" Meilin said in a serious tone.

" What do you mean?" Syaoron asked.

**So Meilin sat down and began to explain a two hour story which talked about the first time that he came to Tomoeda, right until the moment he was shot.**

" So the girl with the Emerald eyes, named Sakura was in love with me?" Syaoron asked.

" Yeah. But not as much as you were in love with her. You two were in-seperable, through the good and the bad. You two were crazy about each other, and there has been the few occasions on where I have heard noises through the walls but let's not go into detail shall we" Meilin said while giggling.

**All the other sister's were laughing as well but Syaoron was totally shy. He looked like a cherry because he was so embarrassed.**

" Look, Syaoron, you might not believe me now but she really loves you" Fanmei concluded.

" Do you know the amount of times that Sue-Chan tried to break you and Sakura up!" Meilin said.

" There was a time that she even broke into your room and laid down beside you butt-naked to make it look like you slept with her. You and Sakura broke up for a month and then one night, you were so heart broken because Sakura had left you, you decided to go back to Japan. Do you wanna know what happened?" Meilin asked.

" I'm sure your gonna tell me" Syaoron said rudely.

" Tomoyo found a tape of the incident and showed it to Sakura. After Sakura watched it she headed straight for the airport to win back your heart and she did. She won your love for her back but then Sue-Chan shot you" Meilin said.

" Enough, your lying!" Syaoron yelled.

" So if I were to tell you that Sakura was pregnant with your TWINS right now, would you still sit there and call me a liar!" Meilin yelled.

" Impossible, your lying. Look those twins aren't mine. She may be pregnant but they are not mine!" Syaoron roared.

" Take a blood test you flipping spoilt brat and trust me when I say that the test will come back positive!" Fanmei hollared.

" NO!" Syaoron retorted.

" We didn't come here to argue, we just came her to tell it like it is Syaoron" Xeifa said calmly.

" Well would you look at that, five minutes was over three hours ago so I think that it's time you leave" Syaoron simply stated.

" But Syaoron we brought you proof about who you are, so why would we lie about your past realationship with Sakura" Fanren asked.

**But before Syaoron could answere a voice came from behind all of them.**

" LEAVE RIGHT NOW! Before I make you wish that you had never even experienced the motions of breathing" Sue-Chan warned.

" Yeah right. I could probably wash you, rinse you and hang you out to dry, and you still wouldn't be able to land one finger on me" Fanren warned.

" Get out of my house or else..." Sue-Chan warned even deadlier this time.

" Or else what! You'll go into your room, get a gun from the drawers a pop a shot into me like you done to my baby brother!" Fanren yelled.

" ENOUGH!" Syaoron roared on top of all voices.

" Can you girls just leave" Syaoron finally finished.

**Syaoron stared into Sue-Chan's eyes and saw flames in them arising. After what his sister's and Meilin had told him, Syaoron was begginning to qusetion weather Sue-Chan was infact dangerous. I guess deep down in him a, part had always known what she was capable of all along but he just didn't want to admitt it to himself.**

" Don't worry, were going" Meilin said.

**With that, they all went but when Sue-Chan had gone into a different room, Meilin quickly whispered to Syaoron something that would probably have the biggest effect on him ever.**

" Look please believe us when we say that we love you with all our hearts. Sakura would rather die than see you suffer at the merciless hands of Sue-Chan. And for your F.Y.I, Sue-Chan was the one who really shot you and one of your best friends named Koshi drove the car in which Sue-Chan shot you from. If you don't believe us find him and ask him for your self. Sakura and the rest of us never want to see that creep again, as for Sakura, she'd probably kill him for helping Sue-Chan do what she did to you. Just remember what I said okay, I love you Syao, because your my best friend. Your my protector and I look up to you" and in saying that, Meilin left.

**Syaoron just stood there completely dumb-struck after hearing what she had just said. After Meilin had dropped the girls back home to Yelan, she reached home at 1:45 am, where she found Eriol waiting for her.**

" Where have you been? You left over nine hours ago in tears and we hadn't heard from you since. Sakura was so worried that she was gonna call the police and send out a search party for you" Eriol said.

" That Sakura. She's too kind for her own good" Meilin slightly laughed.

" Well what have you done since you left?" Eriol asked.

Well let's just say that I did what had to be done" and in saying that, Meilin went straight to her room.

**Around a week later, Syaoron was asleep in a nightmare of his own, or was it a flash back?**

**_Night Mare/Flash Back :_**

_**" No Syaoron, Oh god no!" screamed a female voice.**_

_**(that isn't Sue-Chans voice) Syaoron thought to himself.**_

_**As he fell, he looked at where the gun shot had come from. He remembered that the window was slightly down, and then he saw them! He saw the eyes that were behind the gun! He saw her eyes! He saw two pools of blue ocean orbs.**_

**_End of Flash Back :_**

**Syaoron quickly woke up in a cold sweat. Hw was sitting up-right on the bed, panting as if he were out of breath. He turned to look at the clock; to see it was 3:30 in the afternoon.**

_**Syaoron P.O.V**_

_**It was her! I can't believe it! It was Sue-Chan. She shot me!**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

**Syaoron just sat there and then as if on cue, a flood of head aches began to attack him.**

**_Flash Back :_**

_**Syaoron saw himself talking to Sakura. They were both sitting on a bed. She looked as if she had been crying, and then he remembered her saying:**_

_**" Syaoron would you consider me a mature adult?" **_

_**" Sure why?" he remembered asking.**_

_**Then he saw Sakura take off her top.**_

_**" What are you thinking Kinomoto" he asked.**_

_**" You tell me" he remembered her say.**_

_**" Are you sure you want this?" he saw himself ask the beautiful angel. She looked so peaceful and innocent, just like a little child.**_

_**" Definetly, I don't just strip for anybody you know" heard her say.**_

_**" Once I start, I might not be able to stop Sakura" Syaoron remembered saying.**_

_**" Well you better get started then..." he remembered her cheeky little grin and her high pitched scream a.k.a (hoe).**_

_**He remembered the night at the ball where she accidentally said 'I love you'. He remembered Eriol and him pulling pranks on the teachers. He remembered Tomoyo screaming in labour (trust him to remember something like that). He also remembered biccaring with Meilin even though he knew he cared for her. And he remembered the most important thing he could ever say which was:**_

_**" Sakura will you marry me?"**_

_**" Yes, yes, yes Oh god YES!" He remembered Sakura screaming for joy.**_

**_End of complete Flash Backs :_**

**Syaoron began to speak to himself.**

" Flipping heck. How could I forget my beautiful Sakura. How could I forget my friends and family, but most of all, how could I forget the ways Sue-Chan. WAIT! I forgot...Sakura is pregnant with my children. Something must be done" Syaoron said.

**Then he heard the front door slam. He saw Sue-Chan enter the room. Sue-Chan saw him standing there with a look on his face as if he was about to blow a fuse. She tried to hug him but he pushed her away scornfully.**

" What's wrong!" Sue-Chan yelled.

" It was you. It was you all along" Syaoron stated in a deadly tone.

**As for Sue-Chan she just stood there in complete and utter shock.**

**THE GAME WAS UP!**

**I know what you all are saying. I'm an evil bitch for leaving it at another cliffy but I am so sorry, I just couldn't help myself. I promise that the next chapter will have you at the very edge, the vey tip, the very sqint of your seat. And here's a clue for what your in for, the next chappie is called 'if I die, you die'. Well I wonder what that's about, but wait a second I already know, the better question is, do you know? well this time I definetly need some reviews. Pleez tell me what you thought of this chapter. It won't take longer than 30 seconds to quickly type your thoughts in the little box you see on the screen. Luv you all and hope that you are enjoying my story. well Sianara, for now that is...**


	28. If I die, you die! part 1

_Summer Lust - **Chapter 28**_

_**'If I die, you die!'-part 1**_

**I know you all have been waiting for this exciting chapter since 1000 years ago. Well to tell you the truth; i have been so busy and i promise never to let you guys wait so long again, well wait no longer because it's here now so enjoy...**

_Chapter 28 -_

" You spiteful bitch! How could you be so cruel as to neglect me from my past and poison me into forgetting everything" Syaoron shouted while packing his clothes into a duffle bag.

" NO! Syaoron please don't go. I did it for your own good. I loved you but you never cared about anyone else except for Sakura and your little friends. I would never stop caring for you even when you insulted me infront of everyone" Sue-Chan cried on her knees in front of Syaoron.

" Get up off your knees you little brat! I could never love a venomous woman like you. If you really cared for me, the thought of shooting me should have never even crossed your mind. What woman who loves someone would shoot their loved one because they love them, it doesn't make any sense you moron!" Syaoron yelled.

**Filling up with anger inside, Sue-Chan slapped Syaoron whisply across the face.**

" Your doing it again! Your calling me names, just like you used to before" Sue-Chan screamed.

" Look at you. Your pethetic. Your on your knees begging for love that I will never show to you. All my time that I spent with you has been a waste. I missed out on spending time with my family and friends you fucking slut!" Syaoron shouted as he headed to the door.

**Sue-Chan noticed that he was really leaving, so she ran up to him in one last attempt to try and stop him but Syaoron was forced to do something that he had never done to a woman before.**

**SLAP!**

**He had slapped Sue-Chan across the face. She just stood there stunned. Then when she removed her hand she saw blood streaming across her face. At the sight of this, she began screaming like a banchi lost in the woods. Syaoron; who couldn't bear to hear her horrid shreiking just went straight out the front door. He began to walk until a car pulled up beside him. When Syaoron noticed the car stopping next to him; he tried to look through the tinted windows, but to no avail; he couldn't see. Then the window rolled down for him to be staring into red ruby eyes. It was Meilin!**

" Syaoron!" she cried whilst getting out of her Red Porche.

" Hey" Syaoron said casually.

" What's going on? Why have you got all your stuff packed up in duffle bags? Meilin asked.

" Because I took some consideration into what you were saying about Sue-Chan. I kept on finally remembering fragments of my past; only to realise that you were right about Sue-Chan all along" Syaoron said, ashamed that he hadn't listened to Meilin earlier.

" Well don't worry Syaoron" Meilin said while cupping his face into her hands.

" I'll make sure you never have to see her again. Look, all that bull shit she told you about your house being burnt down is crap" Meilin said angrily.

" I thought as much" Syaoron added.

" Look...you really live with me and a few other people" Meilin began while putting his bags into the back of the car. Then she got into the driver seat and Syaoron sat in the passenger seat; and then Meilin began to talk while driving back to the house.

" Look Syaoron, do you remember who you live with?" Meilin asked.

" No" Syaoron simply said.

" Look, you have to try and remember other wise there is no point in going back!" Meilin said angrily.

" Okay I'll try..." Syaoron said and then he rested his head back onto the the chair-head-rest.

**He let his mind wonder back to his past life which Sue-Chan had deprived him from. He remembered saying names. **

" What do you remember?" Meilin asked after two minutes.

" I can see names flashing across my mind but I can hardly make them out" Syaoron said frustratidly.

" Try and make them out" Meilin said encouragingly.

" Okay...E...Er...Eria...ERIOL!" Syaoron called out with his eyes closed.

**_Flash Back -_**

_**Their first meeting at the carnival:**_

_**" Syaoron my old friend, it's been so long" Eriol laughed.**_

_**" Well you look better than you did five years ago" Syaoron laughed.**_

**_End Flash Back -_**

" I see you have finally remembered Eriol. That flash back must have helped" Meilin smiled.

" Yeah...wait, how did you know I just had a flash back?" Syaoron asked in curiosity.

" I'm a 'Li'. We know everything" Meilin laughed, while breaking at a stop light which caused Syaoron to jump slightly in shock.

" Right!" Meilin said; turning serious again.

" Try and remember some more".

**He closed his eyes again and then saw a name flash before his eyes, and said it aloud.**

" Koshi" he said quietly.

**Meilin cringed at hearing his name again. She thought she had gotten over him but the tears which were welling up in her eyes, was a sign that she wasn't completely over him. Syaoron noticed her sudden change in expression and asked if she was okay.**

" Yeah, I'm fine syaoron. Dont strain your self in trying to remember _that one_" Meilin said while emphisizing '_that one_'.

" You don't know how lucky you are; that you dont have to remember him" Meilin said.

**Syaoron didn't even bother to ask why, because he knew from the way she spoke about that guy; the guy had probably brought nothing but heart ache or something like that towards her.**

" Try someone else" Meilin said quietly while turning left down a busy street.

**He closed his eyes and almost instantly he said a name.**

" Tomoyo" he said quietly.

**_Flash Back -_**

_**Tomoyo going into labour:**_

_**" Why didn't you go with the others?" Tomoyo asked.**_

_**" Because there would be nobody here if you went into labour" Syaoron answered.**_

_**As if on cue, she began screaming in agony.**_

_**" What's wrong Tomoyo?" Syaoron panicked.**_

_**" THE BABY!" Tomoyo cried.**_

_**" Nani, it's here!" Syaoron yelled.**_

_**" Syaoron you need to get me to the hospital right away!" Tomoyo hollared.**_

_**" Okay" **_

_**" Hello, I need an ambulance right now, my friend is in labour..."**_

**_End Flash Back -_**

**Meilin smiled, knowing that Syaoron had just had a flash back about Tomoyo.**

" What did you remember this time?" Meilin smiled, knowing full well what he remembered.

" Please don't let me tell you. I wish I didn't remember now" Syaoron said; trying to shake away the memory of her in labour.

" Let me guess...the one where she was having her baby, am I right?" Meilin said in laughter.

" Well if you know, why ask?" Syaoron said in annoyance.

**Meilin took one last turn and pulled in the drive way of the house.**

" One more person" Meilin said silently.

**But this time it took longer for him to say a name...way too longer; and then...**

" Sakura" he quietly said with his head hung low.

" Don't worry. I think your ready to see them now so lets go inside.

**They silently entered the house. They heard three voices laughing and talking in the living room. Meilin stepped forward so that they all saw her, but Syaoron didn't move so, they couldn't see him.**

" I think I need to use the bathroom. I don't think those last four glasses of water agreed with me" Sakura said as she stood up from the couch.

**She bent down to pick up the four glasses she had used, while Tomoyo and Eriol were laughing at how badly Sakura needed to pee. Meilin stood right at the door because she knew that if Sakura was to go upstairs she would defintely see Syaoron in the door way. As Sakura walked past Meilin, she noticed that Meilin was giving her a sly grin; but thought what the heck. As she turned to walk up the stairs, she noticed a figure standing in front of her. As she looked up, she saw his eyes. Those eyes that once burned with firery passion and excitment. Sakura was so shocked that her breath caught in her throat. Syaoron began to worry what was wrong with her.**

" Are you okay?" he quickly asked.

**The texture of his voice frightened Sakura so much that she dropped all the glasses one-by-one, until four huge crashes were heard.**

" What's going on?" Eriol asked while getting up, only to see Syaoron.

" Whao! Syaoron it's you man. You really know how to frighten a guy...let alone a girl by the looks of things" Eriol said while looking at the broken peices of glass on the floor.

**Sakura just stood there; her breath still caught. Her eyes as wide as moon's as if she had just seen a ghost.**

" SYAORON!" Tomoyo cried with joy.

" Thank kami your back safe and sound, and out of the clutches of that wicked, caniving little bi...I mean girl" Tomoyo said ever so sweetly that it might as well be sour.

" You can speak, you know" Meilin said to Syaoron.

" Oh gomen-san" he finally said.

**There was a long pause...**

" Um you guy's why don't we take the baby - as well as ourselves out" Tomoyo said hastily.

**And with that Tomoyo, Eriol, Meilin and the baby went into the car and drove away. Sakura; who just finally started remembering how to breath-let alone talk, began to say quietly.**

" You'd better sit down" Sakura said as her voice began to waver.

" Look, Sakura. I know you probably hate my guts and I don't blame you for that, but how can I express to you; my apology.

**Sakura sat a long time thinking of what to say, and then she finally knew.**

" Your absolutely right...I HATE YOUR GUTS!" She said coldly.

**But then she looked at Syaoron. Was that tears in his eyes? She moved as best as she could (remember she still is six months pregnant) and sat right next to him and continued her sentence.**

" I hate your guts, but it isn't your fault you got shot, it isn't your fault that your every girls desire-including mine, it isn't your fault you lost your memory, it isn't your fault you were tricked to believe something else and it definetly isn't your fault that you forgot me" Sakura said has water falls were pouring down her cheeks.

**Syaoron felt so angered at himself to have forgot his pride and joy which was Sakura. And then he heard her say...**

" And yet through all the horrid things you said to me...I never stopped loving you. Because I knew you would find me again, and you did" Sakura said with a tainted smile.

**Syaoron cupped her face and brought his lips gently down to hers. The passinonate kiss turned into a never ending one. Syaoron tongue was begging for an entrance and she gladly parted her lips slightly to invite him in. Thier tongues were in there own little world of a petite dance. Syaoron explored with his tongue; depths of her mouth that he never had done before. After a minute of so, he released from the kiss; and they both sat there panting a little out of breath.**

" You may have forgotton your memories, but your frenchies are still as vivid as ever" Sakura giggled lightly while she rested her head on his chest.

" Well there are alot of things I can do that you don't know about" Syaoron laughed while lightly tapping his index finger on her nose.

**He noticed the way it crinkled when he done so.**

" I forgot how much I really missed you" Syaoron said.

" Yeah me too. But I don't ever want to lose you again" Sakura said silently and, then...

" You idiot!" Sakura jumped up and shouted.

" What have I done?" Syaoron asked completely shocked.

" I was so goo goo ga ga over seeing you again, I forgot to go piss" she yelled while running as fast as she could to the toilet.

**Syaoron just laughed at her cuteness.**

" I love you so much Sakura" Syaoron quietly said.

**It was around 7:30 when the gang came back to see Syaoron and Sakura curled up on the sofa, arm-in-arm as if they had been that way for the past five years. Then the phone rang. Tomoyo picked up to hear Sue-Chan on the other line.**

" What do you want you tart" Tomoyo said venomously.

" I need to speak to Syaoron" she said.

" No chance!" Tomoyo yelled.

**Syaoron got up and Tomoyo handed him the phone.**

" What do you want" he asked coldly, but then he heard laughing down the other end of the phone.

**As if on cue, whole house went completely dark. All the lights were cut off. Sakura screamed, (being the coward that she was, but what you expect, she bloody pregnant for flip sake her hormones were racing all over the place). Syaoron comforted Sakura while Meilin made her way blindly to the desk in ther corner of the room where she pulled out a torch. She then shone it on everyone to make sure that they were okay.**

" Everyone alright?" Meilin asked.

" Yeah" Tomoyo said a little shaken up. Luckily for her, the baby was asleep in her arms. She vowed silently in her head that she would protect her child, no matter what the cost.

" There isn't a storm, so why would the power just cut off?" Sakura asked.

" I don't know, but where gonna find out" Syaoron said as he got up from beside her.

**Just then the phone began to ring. Everyone stared at Tomoyo, seeing as she was the closest to it.**

" You bunch of cowards" Tomoyo cursed silently as she picked up the phone.

" Hello" Tomoyo began

" GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" a woman screamed down the phone.

" Who is this?" Tomoyo asked frightened.

**Eriol and Syaoron could see that Tomoyo was scared, so it must have been something major to scare the un-scarable. Eriol took the phone from her and gave it to Syaoron. Tomoyo went to sit next to Sakura; who was comforting Tomoyo with a hug and some reassuring words. Syaoron began to speak.**

" Hello" he said carefully.

" PLEASE! I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF THERE. SHE'S GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" cried a woman down the phone. Then Syaoron began to recognise the voice; it was Xeifa's.

" Xeifa, is that you?"

" YES SYAORON. SUE-CHAN IS IN THE HOUSE RIGHT NOW. I KNOW THIS BECAUSE WHEN WE CAME TO SEE YOU, YOU WEREN'T THERE. AND THEN SHE STRUCK US ON THE BACK OF OUR HEADS AND SAID THAT SHE WAS GOING OVER RIGHT NOW TO KILL YOU. WE WERE KNOCKED UNCONCIOUS AND TIED UP. IT'S A MIRACLE THAT I MANAGED TO DIAL THE NUMBERS WITH MY TOES. THIS ALL HAPPENED AN HOUR AGO AND SHE'S COME FOR YOU ALL. WE'LL BE ABLE TO UNTIE OURSELVES BUT YOU GUYS NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" Xeifa cried down the end of the reciver, but then the phone went dead.

**Syaoron hung up the phone when he realsied that it had been cut off, and then he said to himself; loud enough for Sakura, Meilin, Tomoyo and Eriol to hear...**

" It's too late Xeifa. She's alreay here..." he said in the darkness. Indeed, Sue-Chan was in the house, BUT WHERE?

**OH YES! Finally some drama. I begg you guy's not to hurt me for leaving it at another cliffy but i just couldn't resist. Now here's the dilemma. Sue-Chan is in the house freaking everyone out, especially Sakura-who we all know can't even bear to watch things like this, so how the hell is she going to manage when her worst fears turn into a reality. Maybey I should say that in the next chapter they...**

**I thought it would give away the surprise, so i wont bother! ha ha ha! I'm evil...pure evil and don't you guy's forget that. lol**

**p.s. can i ask you guys a favour? Well as you said yes; could you guys please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Review's really inspire me to write faster. Well JA NE you guys until next time...**


	29. If I die, you die! part 2

_Summer Lust - **Chapter 29**_

_**'if i die, you die!'-part 2**_

**I know you guys well enough now to know that you are probably trying to hunt me down and kill me because i have taken so long to update. Well you can put down your sticks and pitch forks, because i have updated, just for you guys so enjoy it...**

_Chapter 29 -_

**Everyone looked at Syaoron with confusion. **

" Syaoron what's the matter? And what do you mean by 'it's too late'? Who are you talking about Syaoron?" Meilin asked.

**But Syaoron didn't answer. Instead he sat began to rub his temples. In a manner of frustration, he began to scream.**

" You bitch! Where are you? Why won't you just leave me alone".

**By this time, everyone was puzzled.**

" Syaoron, honey. Who was on the phone and what did they say?" Sakura asked fearfully.

" It was my sister Xeifa" he said plainly.

" She told me that her and my other sisters had come to pay a visit to me; only to be struck on the back of their heads and knocked unconcious" Syaoron said in anger.

" And take three guesses, of who did that to them" Syaoron said bitterly.

" Sue-Chan" Tomoyo said instantly.

**There was silence again. And then Syaoron began to remember what Xeifa had just said to him. Everything had become clear to him now, and there was no time to spare.**

" Oh shit! Everyone, please don't panic as I tell you this. Promise me that you'll be as silent as you can" Syaoron quietly pleaded.

" Sure" they all answered in unision.

" Well, come with me" Syaoron said as they quietly went to the electrical cupboard.

**Syaoron opened the cupboard and asked Meilin to shine the light at the Light Switch Wire.**

" Look. Something cut the wire" Eriol said curiously.

" Not something...someone" Syaoron said hoarsely.

" Look you guys, we need to get out of the house right now!" Syaoron said.

" Why?" Meilin asked.

" Promise not to freak?" Syaoron asked.

" Yeah, yeah whatever" Meilin replied.

" Well...Sue-Chan's somewhere in the house. And she's come to murder us!" Syaoron said quickly.

" WHAT!" they all screamed.

" I need to get my baby out of here! I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! I WONT LET HER GET NEAR MY CHILD!" Tomoyo cried.

" Ssshh" Syaoron said, as he embraced her into a hug.

" Don't worry Tommy. Me and Eriol will make sure to it that your safe...right Eriol?" Syaoron commanded.

" Totally dude!" Eriol said.

" Right, let's try the front door" Eriol said.

**They all rushed to the front door; but before they could get there, automatically, a figure was standing right there. The person standing at the front door was panting hard as though they were out of breath. In the person's right hand was a Cro-Bar, and in the left was a gun...A GUN!**

**There was no doubt about it...Sue-Chan was standing right there! Her face was bruised and she was definetly drunk. She had a wet, fresh scar, coming down the left side of her cheek from where Syaoron had hit her. Now she had two semetrical scars on each side of the face. The one she had recieved from Sakura at the dance, and now Syaorons one. Everyone was silent. But Sakura was going to go insane.**

" Sue-Chan. Please, what are you doing here?" Sakura cried.

**But recieved no answer. This time, Meilin tried.**

" Sue-Chan, whatever you had planned for us, will not help you in the long run, so please just put down the gun" Meilin pleaded.

" IT'S A GUN?" Tomoyo cried out in horror.

" Calm down sweety. Please don't worry. I'll protect you at all cost" Eriol said.

" Sue-Chan. Please just put down the weapons, and let us talk about this in an adult fashion" Syaoron commented.

**But still; he recieved no answer from her. Syaoron thought that she was willing to stop what she was doing, but boy was he wrong. As he tried to get closer to her she snapped the bullets in place and held the gun directly to Syaoron. Sakura began to scream because she thought that Sue-Chan was going to kill him.**

" NO! I WON'T LET YOU! YOU TRIED TO DO THIS BEFORE BUT I WILL NOT LET YOU SUCEED A SECOND TIME!" Sakura hollared as she ran to Sue-Chan.

" NO SAKURA...stay back...just stay back" Syaoron said. For he knew that if she had come any closer, Sue-Chan would have killed her on the spot. But luckily for Syaoron, Meilin had already restrained Sakura back as fast as she could.

**Then Sue-Chan began to laugh her wicked laugh, it sounded more like a cackle the longer it went on.**

" Oh look. Little miss perfect is starting to get brave. Well she had better watch herself, because this gun isn't loaded with flower's" Sue-Chan spat out as she got closer to Syaoron.

**Seeing her getting closer and closer; by a miracle, Sakura was able to worm her way out of Meilin's grasp and ran up to Sue-Chan. Like a flash, Sue-Chan lifted up the Cro-Bar in her hand; and swung it against Sakura's head. But as quick as you could say one to three; Eriol leaped in and caught Sakura before she fell to thr floor with a full blast.**

" You fool! She's preganant. What if she had lost those children, my children!" Syaoron hollared as a tear was forcing it's way down his cheek.

" See, there you go with the name calling again. At least I didn't kill her. You should be at least grateful for that you bastard!" Sue-Chan retalliated.

" She's out cold, and it's beacause of you, you little bi..." but before Meilin could finish her sentence, a light blow whacked her across the head.

**Sue-Chan had now knocked two people out cold.**

" Now unless you want me to start using the gun, I suggest you do as I say" Sue-Chan ordered.

**Sue-Chan, got Eriol and Tomoyo and threatened them into co-operating. She got vast amount's of duck tape and tied up Tomoyo's legs, then her hands behind her back and one last piece on top of her mouth. Eriol could do nothing but watch, for he knew if he were to try and stop Sue-Chan, she could instantly shoot him. Then she did the same to Eriol. She placed them in the hallway next to the unconcious Sakura and Meilin. ** **Syaoron had baby Mina in his hands; who was still fast asleep.**

" Now me and you are going on a little road trip!" Sue-Chan said to Syaoron.

" But what about the baby? I can't just leave her there. What if she wakes up. She's only nine months old" Syaoron said.

" Look we leave her next to the flipping parent's and she'll be fine" Sue-Chan ordered.

**As Syaoron rested the child on Tomoyo's lap, he mouthed to her '_sorry'_**** Then Syaoron walked through the door, with a gun placed firmly onto his back. As soon as they were in the car, Sue-Chan took some hard-textured rope and tied it so tight around his hands that if it wasn't loose in the next hour or so, the blood circulation would have totally cut off. As she began to drive she started to explain what she was doing.**

" You see my darling Syaoron. After you left, I sat down for two hours straight. I re-traced the steps of my life. I saw me taking advantage of people. I saw me hurting people. I saw me disgracing myself. And then I saw me falling in love with you".

**At hearing this, Syaoron became a little sympathetic for her, because she was just an 18 year old girl, who was in love. A little insane and yeah you could through in psyco as well, but none the less, she was hurting inside and needed a friend, but just went about all the wrong ways in finding one.**

" I didn't know I hurt you so much. I'm sorry" Syaoron said sympathetically.

" Oh piss off. I don't need your sympathy, you know why? Because I came up with the most perfect plan to break you and Sakura up. Sure plan 'A' failed but when I took the matter's into my own hands, it was a whole different story. I guess a part deep down inside of me had known that you would remember your past, but the time we spent together was fun; you at least have to admitt that".

" Sure, I guess we did have a few fun moments" Syaoron said truthfully.

**Around ten minutes had passed and back at the house, things weren't looking so good.**

" Sakura wake up" Meilin said as she not too long ago had revived.

" Sakura...oh no! Look at you guy's. Your all tied up" Meilin stated as she looked at Tomoyo and Eriol in the corner.

_**Eriol P.O.V**_

_**Thanks for stating the obvious you bloody imbosile**_

_**Tomoyo P.O.V**_

_**Is she as dumb as she looks. Come and untie us you friggin twat!**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

**Meilin quickly untied Tomoyo, but stopped half way, beacause the baby had woken up. Meilin rapidly untied Tomoyo and ripped of the tape from her mouth. BAD IDEA!**

" Ouch you fucking wombat! Are you trying to reduce my lips to dust or what?" Tomoyo yelled as she hushed her heavily crying baby.

" Sorry, it was an accident" Meilin apologised and then went to untie Eriol.

**Five minutes afterwards, Sakura began to come around.**

" Ow, what happened. I have a flipping head ache!" Sakura wailed.

" No time for that now. We need to call the police. Sue-Chan's taken Syaoron to hell-know's-where, and we have to find him before she hurts him" Eriol ordered as he picked up his mobile to call the emergency service.

**Back in the car, Sue-Chan, had now shocked Syaoron with some devastating news.**

" Where are you taking me?" Syaoron asked a little delerious.

" I'm taking you to a big cliff sweetie-pie" Sue-Chan smiled.

" Why?" Syaoron asked, as he regained his composure.

" Because, I have decided that if I can't have you, then nobody can!" Sue-Chan laughed.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Syaoron asked in fear.

" I mean that we are going to drive of the huge cliff at the coast. Isn't it romantic. Just think of it like this...IF I DIE, YOU DIE! And there is nothing in the world now that can stop us from dying right next to each other. It's like destiny, this is what I call true love" Sue-Chan happily chimed.

**But for Syaoron, he was horror stricken.**

" This is what I call pure INSANITY! Your so deluded Sue-Chan. Your willing to comitt suicide as well as to kill me; the man you claim that you love, just so that Sakura can never be happy?" Syaoron asked in grief.

" EXACTLY! Revenge is so sweet" Sue-Chan laughed.

**Back at the house, well let's just say that the police were hot on Sue-Chan's tail. To some turn of fortune, a driver had reported seeing a woman and man; matching Syaoron and Sue-Chan's description, racing 110 miles per hour, down the freeway. So really and truly the police weren't far behind. Instead of getting in a car, Meilin had asked Yelan to send a private jet A.S.A.P so that they could rescue Syaoron. **

" What's wrong Sakura?" Meilin asked as she looked out of the jet.

" A pregnant woman shouldn't be flying. But I'll do anything to save Syaoron" Sakura said determined.

**As they got to the cliff, they spotted Sue-Chan's car, with her and Syaoron inside.**

" Hurry up and land!" Meilin ordered to the pilot.

**As soon as they had landed, Sakura was the first to run out the jet, followed by Tomoyo, then Eriol and afterwards Meilin. And then as if by magic, a whole swarm of police had cornered off the area.**

" STEP OUT OF THE VEHICLE WITH YOUR HANDS UP! YOU HAVE NO WHERE ELSE TO RUN!" a police officer shouted into a microphone.

" I REPEAT...STEP OUT OF THE VEHICLE OR ELSE WE WILL USE FORCE! the officer shouted one more time.

**Back in the car Sue-Chan was cursing all sorts.**

" Sue-Chan please. They've caught you. Just stop this nonsense and let's get out of the car" Syaoron pleaded.

" NO!" She yelled as she locked all the doors in the car.

" No where else to go!...I'll show them no where else to go" Sue-Chan cried.

" SUE-CHAN DON'T DO IT!" Syaoron hollared.

" Sorry Syaoron. But this is my last chance. And I'm gonna make sure you go down with me!".

**And with that, Sue-Chan pressed her foot down on the pedal as hard as she could and started moving at top speed.**

" NO...SYAORON!" Sakura hollared.

" OH PLEASE NO, NOT LIKE THIS" Eriol yelled.

" SYAORON!" Tomoyo screamed at the top of her lungs.

" NO, IT CAN'T BE. SHE'S INSANE!" Meilin cried.

" This is it Syaoron...no turning back" Sue-Chan said has the car swiftly glided over the edge of the cliff...

**This is it Syaoron, no turning back! Were the last words she said.**

**NO NO NO. NOT ANOTHER CLIFFY! Yes peepz it's another cliffy. But don't fear i will update as soon as possible. You guys might not be able to her from me for quite a while, because I'm off to the South of France tomorrow. Well catch you guys when i get back.**

**p.s. you see that little review button, push it, just push it. It wont hurt. I need as much reviews as possible guy's. Sianara...**


	30. Together at last

_Summer Lust -**Chapter 30**_

_**'together at last'**_

**Hey you guy's, I am finally back from France, so i am now able to give you guys another chapter which i am sure will please each and everyone of you, so enjoy...**

_Chapter 30 -_

**As the car swiftly glided over the edge, Sakura absolutely passed out from the shock. Meilin had to rest Sakura safely on the floor of her private jet. Syaoron, on the other hand; took the biggest breath of his life and firmly closed his eyes. As Syaoron sat there, he was waiting for the crash in front of him, that would signal that he was in the water...but it didn't happen. He then opened his eyes...BIG MISTAKE! The car; in one split second of him opening his eyes, had firmly plunged into the ice-cold water. He looked over to Sue-Chan, but her eyes were closed as if she were dead. As they were getting pulled deeper and deeper into the water, Syaoron began shaking Sue-Chan as hard as he could, but she was out cold-or so he thought. Syaoron knew he was getting sucked in faster and faster by the current, and there was a limited amount of air space left for him to breath.**

_**Syaoron P.O.V**_

_**Think! Think! You can't just leave her there. But she did try to kill me-TWICE! Oh well, people make mistakes. I'm gonna run out of air in the next 13 seconds. Think...shit...think shit! That's it, i've got a flipping family to think about so screw the psycho bitch!**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

**Syaoron quickly opened his belt buckle, took one last efficient breath, and kicked the glass, but it didn't break.**

_**Syaoron P.O.V**_

_**You stupid idiot! Your under water, you don't really expect it to break that easily do you?**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

**Syaoron gave three more good kicks and eventually, the glass smashed. He quickly opened the door and began to swim out. Just as he thought that he had made it, he felt a firm grip on his feet...It was Sue-Chan!**

_**Sue-Chan P.O.V**_

_**NO! I won't let you live happily ever after with that slag named Sakura. Your mine and I'll make sure that she can never have you.**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

**Syaoron repeatedly kept kicking his foot away but she just wouldn't budge. Syaoron's air capacity was cutting short, in rapid amount's of time. Syaoron began to use his head for a stratedgy. He decided that if he can't kick her with one leg, then he'll use two. He got his right leg and swung it against Sue-Chan's head, and in an instant, she let go. Syaoron began to swim up but as he looked down he saw Sue-Chan screaming under water with her left hand in the air. All Syaoron could see was her distraught face and hundreds of bubbles escaping from her mouth at once. She was still strapped in her seat so there was no way she could escape, all Syaoron could faintly see was the black shadow of the car which had been captured by the cruel mistress named the ocean. All that could bee seen, was the car being swallowed up and sinking into the dark, deep depths of the ocean, never to be seen again.**

_**Sue-Chan's Last P.O.V**_

_**Well it looks like he can finally be happy. I let my jealousy take over me and look where it got me. How on earth did I think that I could possibly force somebody to fall in love with a girl like me. Syaoron, if you can hear me, I am about to say something that I have never said to anybody in my entire life...Syaoron, I'm sor...**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

**And those were the last things that entered her mind. And those words were never finished. As Syaoron watched the car sink to it's grave, his whole world went black.**

**Two weeks later**

" How are you feeling Mr Li?" a nurse with brown eyes and blonde hair asked.

" Where am I?" Syaoron asked nervously.

" Don't worry Sir, you are in the hospital. You nearly died Sir. It's a miracle that your alive, I mean -" the nurse began but was cut of by a farmiliar voice.

" Ah nurse Cheiyou, you are not authorised to be telling that kind of infomation to the patient. You know that is the family's duty. I expected better from you" Dr Watashi exclaimed.

" Sorry doctor. It shall not happen again" the nurse said with her head hung low in shame.

" Now wait for my instruction's" Dr Watashi said firmly.

**Dr Watashi turned to Syaoron and began to speak.**

" Where am I!" Syaoron shouted.

" Your in the hospital" the doctor said with a humorous look on his face.

" What the hell is so funny?" Syaoron asked.

" Look behind you" Dr Watashi said.

**As Syaoron turned to look at the door, he saw those emerald eyes that he had been neglected from for such a long time. He jumped up so quickly, that I'm sure he would have won the gold medal against the speed of light. He walked up to Sakura and then stopped, he admired every feature on her. From her soft silky hair, to he subtle sweet lips, from her lips to her pregnant stomach and from her stomach to her beaded shoes. She slowly walked up to him and flung her arms around his torso.**

" Um nurse, I think we should let them have some privacy" said Dr Watashi quietly.

" Yeah, but can't we just at least see if he gives her a kiss, or a - " but ws cut short, when the doctor pushed her out of the room before finishing her sentence.

**Sakura stayed in her position, that if anyone else had seen them, they would have been mistaken for Siamese Twins. She finally pulled away, with her eyes stained with tears. Syaoron just admired his crying angel.**

" Stop staring at me like that. Your making me blush Sakura said whilst blushing madly.

" I just want to. I mean, what has happened has tought me that you may have something but it can so easily be taken away from you" Syaoron said.

**And with that, Syaoron placed a gentle kiss on to Sakura's lips, but she didn't really mind. As long as they were Syaoron's lips, she could stay there for an eternity. When he finally broke away, he saw Sakura give her cute little pout as always.**

" That's not fair. I didn't want you to stop so soon" Sakura complained with a smile.

" Oh yeah, well there my kisses, and I do want I want to" he said with a smirk.

" Your such a kill-joy" Sakura wailed.

" Oh well, that's my job. Someone has to control you" Syaoron laughed as he sat back down on the bed.

" What do you mean control me? Do mean that you have to conrtol me from doing crazy things like stripping for you" Sakura said seductively.

" No, I can definetly make an exception for stripping" he laughed as he grabbed her by the waist.

**Sakura laughed with fright.**

" You dirty minded pervert" Sakura laughed.

" Hey, your the one who came up with the idea - not me" he grinned.

**As soon as he was about to lean in for another kiss, in through the door burst's everyone. Eriol and Tomoyo were arguing about dirty laundry, Meilin was holding the baby whilst laughing at Eriol's and Tomoyo's stupidity, Yelan was telling Fanren the about the art of trappping wealthy and good looking man, Fanmei and Fuutie were arguing about make-up and Xeifa was singing out aloud to her walk-man. Syaoron looked at Sakura, Sakura looked at Syaoron and then they both began to laugh.**

" WHAT!" Everyone shouted at Sakura and Syaoron.

" Nothing" they both said underneath laughter.

**Later that night, everyone had gone to sleep, but Syaoron was sitting in the garden Patio, thinking. Sakura sat down beside him and began to talk.**

" Your thinking about her aren't you?" Sakura said quietly, but got no reply.

**Sakura took this as her cue to leave so she got up, but stopped when she saw Syaoron holding on to her wrist. She sat back down and started to talk.**

" Look, you have every right to be thinking about her, I'd call you a fool if you didn't" she said in a silent whisper.

" It's not that. It's just that the image of her screaming and drowning under water is still there in my mind. Why is it that I forget the nice things about my life, but only remember the horror and pain?" he asked.

" That's a question only you can answer. Do you understand?" she said.

" Yeah...I love you Sakura" he said whilst rubbing the engagement ring on her finger.

**And by doing so, Sakura knew exactly what he wanted.**

" Will you do me the honour of being my beautiful, unique, pregnant, annoying but caring wife" Syaoron smiled.

" I wouldn't have it any other way" Sakura chirped as she threw herself into Syaoron's embrace.

_**2 LONG YEARS LATER.**_

" look what youv'e done now Takina-kai your a sneaky little girl aren't you. Mummy isn't going to be happy. Youv'e taken all of her lipstick and put it on Xoa-ken when he was asleep; and now he's crying" Syaoron laughed as he wiped his daughter clean from all the sticky lipstick.

" Xoa-ken is a 'wittle cry baby'. He never like's to 'pway dress da dolly wit me daddy', so I put the dress-up on him instead" Takina-kai yelled.

" I ain't no 'wittle cry baby'! Your 'jus' a big fat b..b..bully!" Xoa-ken cried.

" Call me a bully one more time 'an' I will 'pwinch' you so hard that you will 'pee' yourself" Takina-Kai threatened.

" How do women do this every day! No wonder Sakura needed a break! These two never shut up!" Syaoron silently cursed.

**Then he heard the door open, and there stood his elegant wife.**

" I see your handelling them well" Sakura smirked sarcastically.

" You'd think that a house with thirteen bedrooms, eight bathrooms, tree swimming pools, two jacuzzi's, one gym, one library, four kitchens and three living rooms would be enough to drown out their arguing...BUT IT DOESN'T!

**Sakura just sat down an laughed at her husband's innocense.**

" It isn't easy is it?" Sakura smiled.

" Your damn right" Syaoron replied.

" I saw Tomoyo today. Me and her had lunch. And Eriol said to meet him at the head-quarters at nine o'clock, tomorrow" Sakura said.

" She showed me her new house, and it looks amazing, and I got a post card from Meilin. Apparently she is in Aspen on a conference and she is going to fax you the documents from E12 to H.Q.

**Then one of the maid's entered the room.**

" Come on twin's of terror, it's time for your bath" she said as she took the toddlers away.

**Then Sakura saw Syaoron stand up and strech out his hand for her to take.**

" Come on, mother with nerves of steel, it's time for your bath...WITH ME!" and with that, he easily threw Sakura over his shoulder while she screamed frantically, and took her upstairs to the MASTER BEDROOM...

**OMG It is actually finished. I hope you guys liked it. I am going to write up a dedication page to all who have ever reviewed. Make sure you check it out. P.S I have a brand new stroy out called 'Slave 4 you' look out for it you guys.**

**Please can all of you fantastic reviewers give me an over-all review of this story, i'd really like to know what you thought. x x x x x**


	31. Dedication page to all

_My dedication page_

**_Dedication -_**

**This page is totally dedicated to all who have supported me throughout the making of my story. You all have been so excellent for telling me your thoughts wheather it be good, bad or to just simply give me tips on what I could improve. You all showed true passion and condolences; which I am very thankful for. I would just like to let you all know that I am absolutely grateful for all of your support and for sticking by my story as it continued to progress and blossom. I have 4 categories:**

**My Normal Reviewers.**

**My Brilliant Reviewers.**

**My Gold Reviewers.**

**xxxMy Star Reviewers xxx**

**And just as an early apology; I am tremendously sorry if have may have forgotton to put your pen name or alias on this page, but is it really, really, really hard to write and categorize over 170 names. I am apologising if I forget your name and I hope that you'll find it in your hearts to forgive me. I love you all and once again, thankyou for be here for me. And there are a few strange pen names, and if you don't understand-well just look at what I mean. So here are to my dedicated fans of 'Summer Lust':**

**_Thankyou to my normal reviewers :_**

**BalLeRiNa SwAn pRiNcEsS**

Clover

**aznxxxQT**

Jun Tao

**x0 cherryblossom 0x**

littlechinaman26

**Sakura-Neko-Star**

Charlotte

**EmeraldAmber**

kerry

**BlossomSpirit**

crazykitti

**G gal**

georgina

**lady g**

x 1SIMPLEBABY

**katie**

TryingToGetNick

**annie**

katiey kat

**Erica**

Hana Arishima

**melissa**

loove.animeSTARakaloove.b...

**lipprincess**

LilVi3tChiQ

**animeLuVeR6445**

Insomniaaa

**Smrt Dan crGr1**

3snpdgg09

**UltimaYunie**

Winged Saviour

**Chloena**

Idrill Arcamenel

**Trees Are Green**

Dark0Dango-kiko

**kelblossom1128**

Jennifer

**Cherry**

JennyForever92

**lil rinny**

Sakuracherri048

**Better Than U**

SakuraFan #!

**m4ngo**

eclipse

**Syaorick...I'm a girl**

Mystic Anime Mew Mew

**SSSSW**

S300

**Pauline-San**

xxSoulesswriter

**Sunny**

animefanatic 777

**ttt-katana**

JoyfulSara

**Kelly Van5543**

metrogur1 803

**Cheakysim**

angela-angel

**bjet**

LiLV13TCH1Q

**lilprincess**

loove.animeSTAR

**lil sakura**

a l fan

**kura**

A hopeful dream

**kian**

xlilxpinaix3

**phantom**

dancingwing

**The Dreamers Soul**

**_Thankyou to my brilliant reviewers :_**

**Justlikereading**

Hasak Keissi

**Whizcuz**

Artyume

**Danais Morales**

kawaiiseeker987

**Zoey24**

iheartrainbows

**Lido 01 ashun sweetii**

dbz gt fan2004

**theonewhoownsyourheart**

PrettyLittleWriter

KawaiiInuyasha14841

**_Thankyou to my gold reviewers :_**

**princess kc57**

azuka kinomoto

**cherriblossom xz**

**_And a special thankyou to my xxSTAR REVIEWERSxx_**

**_xxxxxx Sakatrina90 xxxxxx_**

_xxxxxx 2 Overly Obsessed xxxxxx_

**_xxxxxx Vbabe24 xxxxxx_**

_xxxxxx Aznkizz xxxxxx_

**_xxxxxx Gabrielle Clarke xxxxxx_**

_xxxxxx evanescense-luver _xxxxxx

**_xxxxxx Ajrin xxxxxx_**

**Thankyou all and once again, I am truely sorry if I forgot to put you down.**

**And remember, I have a new story called 'Slave 4 you' so make sure you check it out xxxxxx**


End file.
